The Beast
by VampGirlCS
Summary: I'm not very good at this but here goes nothing- Draco Malfoy had become what he had always feared a beast, a monster, a werewolf. Set after the Finial Battle, and a repeat of their 7th year. Can Draco find anyone who can see pass the beast and love him for the man he wants to be?
1. Chapter 0

The Beast

An: Hello everyone this is my new Dramione flick, due to major writers block and just being super busy with work. I have deleted all my other stories so I can just spend my little spare on just this one story. So here goes nothing I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue:

_Days before the Battle of Hogwarts_

_A dark storm raged outside the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord sat in his throne like chair in the drawling room at the manor he converted into his headquarters. Fenrir Greyback, the menacing werewolf stood beside him as Voldemort gazed out the window. "Greyback, I think it's time for me to discuss my displeasure with the Malfoy's" the Dark Lord said to him absentmindedly as he continued to gaze out the window._

_Fenrir bowed to his master and slowly back out of the drawling room to set off on his task. "My Lord?" his gazed narrowed at his second in command, the dark haired crazy woman Bellatrix Lestrange. "Worry not, Bella. Your beloved sister has caused me no ill will, I will not bring any harm to her." Voldemort stated in annoyance. Bellatrix casted her eye downward, in terror. Their conversation had ended the second Greyback returned in with the Malfoy family still in their pajamas._

"_Leave us, Bella" the Dark Lord hissed at her as she scurried out the room with her head hung. "My Lord, are you in need of our assistance at this very late hour?" Lucius Malfoy asked him in submissive tone as he bow his head. "Ever the master of words, Lucius. I did not have Greyback summon you to me to have a linguistic lesson with you. Two of you in this room have failed me on several occasions and now you must be dealt with accordingly" the Dark Lord said with a bored sighed._

_Then Voldemort wiped out his wand and pointed it the group, Narcissa grasped and held her son close to her. They both squeezed their eyes together, "CRUCIO!" the Dark Lord roared as Lucius fell to his knees in pain. "You have failed me for the last time Lucius! You had Harry Potter right here in his very room! Yet you did nothing to summon me!" Voldemort shouted at the elder Malfoy and continued to torture him._

_The spell that the Dark Lord cast was so power that it caused Lucius passed out on the floor. Voldemort looked down at the unconscious man in front of him. "You are pathetic, unworthy of be a follower of mine. If it wasn't for your money you wouldn't even be alive." He said with a laugh and pushed the man away with his foot like you would kick a piece of dirty trash away from yourself._

"_Greyback take him" Voldemort said to the beast of a man, Fenrir grabbed Draco and dragged him away from his mother. "NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MY BABY BOY!" His mother wailed and tried to hold on to his hand. "MOTHER!" Draco struggled to get away from the werewolf. Voldemort pointed his wand at Narcissa, "Oh my dear, do not force your son to struggle this will make this much harder on you both" he said to her and nodded to the wolf. _

"_NO! PLEASE MY LORD! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY BOY!" she cried as she begged him. "Have mercy? My dear this is war, there is no mercy in times of war" his long bony fingers wrapped around her small chin. "Leave her alone!" Draco hissed at the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at the young Malfoy in astonishment, "How dare you think you can command me? Bite him Greyback! Do it! Now!" The Dark Lord screamed at him._

"_NOOOOOO!" Narcissa cried out as she watched in horror when Greyback smirked and revealed his long fangs and bit down on the boys flesh. Draco screamed at the top of his lung as the werewolf bit down on his shoulder, he struggled against the man's hold and tried to get away but it was too late the infection was spreading rapidly down through his arm and had begun across his chest._

_Greyback's wolf bite caused his victim's to become paralyzed, he let the young lord fall to the floor and wiped the blood from his face. Voldemort smiled evilly and moved away from Lady Malfoy, she crawled over to her son and pulled his head into her lap and stroked his fine blond hair. _

"_Oh Draco, oh my baby boy…what has he done to you" Narcissa cried and rocked her son as there was nothing else she could do. Narcissa watched in horror as her son's veins turned black in color as the virus spread through his body. Sweat started to break out over his body, and he began to shake and thrash, "Draco, my son" she shrieked. "Help! Please help him!" _

"_HELP!" _

**Present Day **

Draco woke with a jolt on the small uncomfortable prison cot at Wizengamot at the Ministry of Magic, he rubbed the bite mark over his left shoulder. It brought him throbbing pain whenever the moon was about to reach its fullness, "Malfoy, Draco" the guard said his name in a bored tone. **Thank Merlin it's about time**, Draco thought to himself as he stood up from his cot. "That's me down here!" Draco shouted and smoothed out his tattered grey and back prison suit. **No reason not to look presentable**, Draco thought.

Draco could hear the sigh of the guard and could smell the man's terrible breath as he walked closer to his cell. The guard stood outside his cell and held a small parchment out in front of him, "Malfoy Draco?" he had to look up at Draco, who now stood 6'3. "Yes, I am Draco Malfoy" the guard nodded and slowly rolled up the parchment. "Very well, turn facing the wall hand behind you head interlocking your fingers" the guard stated simply.

"Is that really necessary?" Draco asked him, the guard pulled out his wand. "Would you rather I tell the Minister, that you would not cooperate and should be sent to Azkaban?" Draco held his hands up in surrender and turned to face the wall and put his hands behind his head. The guard tapped his wand on the iron bars of his cell and they disappeared, he took a slow apprehensive step into the cell. **He is afraid of me**, he could hear the guard's heart beating a mile a minute. **He should be I am a werewolf. **

The guard grabbed Draco's wrist and placed him in iron shackles behind his back as he was pulled out of his cell. The guard lead him down strange stairways and hall ways of the prison, till they came to a large oak door, where they met two more guards, "Name?" the half-giant of a man's deep voice boomed over them. "Malfoy, Draco. Prisoner number 0171-8503-D, scheduled trail in court room C-4 at half eleven" the smaller guard who pulled Draco from his cell stated.

"Very well" the half-giant said and pushed the doors open to a bright white light blinded them and the smaller guard pushed Draco inside.

**Weasley House**

Hermione brushed her fingers through her smooth hair once more before starting the day, "You look fine 'Mione" Ginny said to her as she lay across her bed. Hermione smile at her through the mirror. "Are you sure this looks ok?" Hermione ask her best girl-friend turning to face her. The red head rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, "You look fine. As a matter of fact you look hot" Ginny said seriously to her gesturing to her outfit which consisted of a short tight gray pin striped skirt, silk crimson top and black Mary Jane's. "Beside you're going to court not on a date…but if you happen upon a handsome wizard at least you came prepared" Ginny wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, "After your bother I have sworn off men for good" Hermione said referring to her half an hour relationship with Ronald Weasley the youngest male in the Weasley clan. She assumed they were a couple after their hot yet awkward snogg-fest in the Chamber of Secrets but that didn't stop him from getting totally drunk and dry humping Lavender Brown at the victory party they held after the Final Battle.

"Mione, just because my brother is a total and complete idiot doesn't mean that other men are. You never know you just might find love in a place you never expected" Ginny said to her fixing her blouse. "You got it easy, Harry practically confessed his love for you on multiple occasions, and proposed to you at the V-day party" Hermione said grabbed her black clutch purse.

"Hermione, trust me when I say things with Harry aren't always easy. He is the Savior of the Wizarding World for Merlin sake's I'll have to hex whores off of him left and right" Ginny joked. Hermione smiled and laughed, "But you wouldn't have him any other way" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, "You are correct I wouldn't have him any other way" Ginny said in admiration and looked down at her pear shaped engagement ring. "This ring is gorgeous" Ginny said with a giggle.

"I swear she loves that ring more than me" Harry chuckled as he stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Ginny smiled and walked over to him threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lip. Hermione look everywhere but at the couple, "Yuk, could you guys not do that in front of others it makes me want to barf, and mum made a great breakfast and all but I like it better when goes in not back out" Ron said as he visibly gaged at them.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny waist, "Better get used to it then, because this right here is pay back for all the time we had to watch you snog Lavender Brown." Ginny said to her older brother, whose face grew red with anger. "Well…you…just shut up about that" he huffed. "Dad is waiting down stairs with the car for us" Ron added with a huff and hurried down to the stairs. Harry looked at his muggle watch, "I thought I'd never say this but he is right, we should get going we don't want to be late" Harry said and pulled Ginny down the stairs followed by Hermione.

They all piled into the small blue car Harry and Ron Flew back in their second year, Ron sat in the front seat while Harry, Ginny and Hermione squeezed into the back seat. "Everyone ready?" the Petrarch of the Weasley's asked them. Everyone nodded as Arthur started the car, which puttered to life and they took off down the dirt road of their home. "Hang on to your seats" Arthur said to them as he pressed the black button on the gear shifter and they were lifted into the air.

Arthur mashed the chrome button on the dash and the car became invisible to the muggles. "I love magic" Harry said with a big goof smile and they made their way to London.

Draco was lead into a vast court room, "Sit here and wait till the Minister calls your name" the small guard ordered, pushing Draco down on the bench. "Are we ready to begin with the sentencing?" the Minister asked the other members of the Wizengamot, who nodded to him.

"Alright then, Lady Malfoy on the count of torturing muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods the court finds you…Not guilty." Draco sighed in relief for his mother who stood in front of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "On the count of consorting with Death Eaters the court finds you…Guilty"

Narcissa Malfoy closed her eyes and hung her head, "On the count of providing financial and political aid to this court finds you…Guilty" the Minister said and clears his throat as the court room broke out in harsh whispers. "Order…now Lady Malfoy I have taken Mr. Potter's strong testimony into a count here on your case. You will be sentence to house arrest for six months after which you will place on magical probation for 2 years." Kingsley smacked his gavel on the desk and the guards unchained Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh Draco" his mother smiled and ran over to him. Draco stood taller than her as she wrapped her arms around him. "No touching the prisoner ma'am" the guard said to her. "Just give us a moment for Merlin sake I haven't seen my mother in months" Draco hisses harshly at the man. The guard began to reach for his wand.

"Malfoy, Draco!" the Minister calls out his name, the guard backs down slowly putting his wand away, and grabbed Draco's arm. "I'll see you later mother" Draco muttered to her as he was dragged in front of the Minister of Magic. "Mr. Malfoy you have been charged with conspiracy to commit murder, the murder of your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, aiding Death Eaters and becoming a Death Eater. How do you pled?" the Minister looked down at him through his glasses.

"Not guilty" Draco said confidently, the Minister of Magic set down the parchments and looked down at the young man in front of him. "These are serious charges Mr. Malfoy I do hope you have proof to back up your plea. Let us began with conspiracy to commit murder and go from there shall we?" Draco nodded and cleared his throat.

"It was never my intention to kill anyone. I was ordered to do so by Voldemort" everyone cringed at the sound of his name even Draco. "So if he told you to jump off a tower you would do it?" one of the male members asked Draco. "I think you would too, sir. If Voldemort had threated your family if you refused him." Draco answered, as the harsh whispers broke out over the room again.

"Order…order in the court…please. I think you've made your point Mr. Malfoy. Please let us continue I would like to be out of here by lunch time." Kingsley said to the two men. Draco nodded his head and cleared his throat once more. "As I was saying I never wanted to kill anyone, and I also…I also never wanted to become a Death Eater. My father forced me to take the Dark Mark, my first mission was to fix the vanishing cabinet that would allow the Death Eaters into Hogwarts this would distract the staff and older students allowing me time to find and kill the Headmaster" Draco confessed

"So you admit to aiding the Death Eaters" the same man stated to Draco, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I aided them. However I did not kill the Headmaster, when I had to face him…I couldn't kill him. Even when my mother's life hung in the balance I couldn't' do it." Draco said to them honestly.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you claim that you had nothing to do with Albus Dumbledore's death then how did your wand case the killing curse?" the Minister asked him. Draco paled at the question, he couldn't throw his own Godfather under the bus. The man had raised him like his own son, Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"I believe I can answer that Minister" the voice of Harry Potter spoke up, "Ah Mr. Potter we get to hear from you again, please come down and take a seat" the Minister said proudly. Draco looked over his should to see Harry Potter his boyhood rival push his way down the steps, Draco noted that he brought the whole Potty party with him. Weaslette, weasel and…wait who was the brunette beauty beside him…was that Granger.

**Damn she got hot**, Draco mentally shook himself and tried to shake himself from his thoughts of them together naked running through his head. The wolf in him rumbled to life at the suggestion, **Focus Draco. Freedom first, sex later. **Draco tried to turn his attention back to his trial but the thoughts played over and over in his mind, "Mr. Potter do you swear to this court to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth or have your wand snapped?" the guard asked him.

"I swear" Potter said and stood next to Draco instead of sitting. "Back to the question at hand, Mr. Potter if you could shed some light on this matter." The man asked him Potter nodded, "Of course, I had just finished a mission with Professor Dumbledore. We heard a noise outside of the Astronomy tower doors, the Headmaster told me to go to my dorm room, but I stayed behind to see who it was I hid under winding stair case. I saw Draco pointing his wand at the Headmaster they were talking Draco was shaking he looked in distress, he kept saying he had to kill the Headmaster of (_he_) meaning Voldemort would kill his mother and himself. Then Professor Snape came up behind Draco and took his wand away from him, the Headmaster looked relieved but then Snape turned Draco's wand on him and said the killing curse" Potter said to them sadly.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You may head back to your seat" the Minister said to him, Potter nodded and turn back to go to his seat, "Good luck, I hope that my statement helped" Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded and watched as he made his way back to the group. Draco's eyes landed back on Hermione as she shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze.

The Minister cleared his throat loudly, bring Draco's attention back to him. "Well Mr. Malfoy I think I have all I need to begin the sentencing process, the court will take a short recess" Kingsley said and struck his gavel on the desk and the members stood and left.

Draco sat down on the bench behind him. "You are not going to believe this 'Mione but I've caught Draco staring at you twice" Draco overheard the female Weasley softly squeal to her friend. "No way...you think?" he smiled to himself but softly cursed the red heads perceptiveness. "Yes way, the man has done it twice now. Once might have been an accident but not twice. Come on you've got to admit he has gotten hot, time in jail changed him. Look at all his muscles" Ginny said suggestively to Hermione.

"Hey I'm sitting right here" Potter whined, Ginny let out a small chuckle, "Yes love I know, I'm just showing Hermione the hunk of man candy that was eyeing her like she was dinner" she said sweetly to him. Potter rolled his eyes and Draco turned his attention back to the Minister, "Mr. Malfoy please stand"

Draco stood, "After a tedious discussion, the members of the Wizengamot and I have come to a verdict, to which I will read now." The Minister cleared his throat, "On the count of conspiracy to commit murder we the members of the Wizengamot find you…Not guilty" Draco let out a sigh of relief. "On the count of murdering of Albus Dumbledore this court finds you…Not Guilty" the court room was in an uproar.

"SLIANCE! ORDER! ORDER!" the Minister smack his gavel on his desk three times "I will have order here!" the guards filed into the room, which seemed to calm everyone down. "Now on the last two counts of aiding the Death Eaters and becoming one yourself the court funds you…guilty" Draco hung his head in shame.

"After taking your statement and the testimony of Mr. Potter, I feel that this sentencing is right and just. I sentence you to six months magical probation with time already served, you will also attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to re-take the last year of school that you have missed. This court is abjured" Kingsley said with one last smack of his gavel.

The guards un-cuffed Draco's iron shackles, his mother rushed over to him and hugged him once more. "We did my Dragon we are free" she said to him and lead him out the door, where Draco caught one last glace at Hermione before they entered the lobby, "You remember you're other Aunt Tonks" Draco nodded and shook her small hand. "Why yes of course, thank you for coming" Draco said to her and smiled.

"I took the liberty of bring you some clothes to change into these are some of Ted's old clothes from when we first started dating, such a handsome man, even then." She said handed Draco the bag full of clothes. "I'll be just a moment" he said and hurried to the bathroom to change.

"I can't believe they let the slimly git off with probation and time served. Its dragon shite is what it is" Draco heard Ron's voice bellow through the bathroom. "Take it easy Ron" Harry said with an annoyed sigh. **I take it this conversation has been going on for quite some time**, Draco thought to himself as he pulled on the clothes his Aunt gave him. "The whole Ministry has become weak, when let convicted Death Eaters roam out streets you know the Ministry has no spine" Ron huffed

"Just leave it be what's done is done nothing can change it now, it's time to let the past stay in the past" Harry said to him as Draco shrugged on his Uncle's gray vest and opened the bathroom stall. "See! Look what I told you! They are everywhere" Ron hissed and reached for his wand. Harry put his hand on Ron's arm, "Stop it Ron!"

Draco clear his throat, "Potter" Draco said and stood in front of him, "I just wanted to thank you, for what you did back there for me and my mother. If not for you I think we both know I wouldn't be standing here" Draco stuck out his hand. Harry looked shocked and shook his hand, "Your welcome, Malfoy. Tell your mother I said hello and thank her for saving my life"

Draco nodded and left the bathroom when he collided with a body. His strong arms wrapped around a female figure as he dropped his bag. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Draco looked into the eyes of none other than Hermione Granger. "No…it was my fault" Draco said and watched as she bent down and slowly picked up his bag.

Draco's eyes went to her bottom and back to her eyes as she handed him his bag. "Your bag" he hugged to himself, "Thank you" Draco said with a smile as they both stared at each other. "'Mione? What happened are you ok?" Ron voice broke them from there trance. Draco turned and hurried back to his mother as they left the Ministry building they were bombarded by reporters.

"Mr. Malfoy how does it feel to be a free man?"

"Mr. Malfoy what were the conditions like on the inside?"

"How do you feel about your father's sentencing? Do you think it was fair and just?"

"Mr. Malfoy do you have anything to say?"

"YES! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" He yelled at them and stormed off with his mother and Aunt behind him.

AN: well that was my first chapter how do you like it? I will hopefully be updating very soon with the next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 1

The Beast

AN: I hope everyone had a save and fantastic St. Patrick's Day, I hope everyone got a chance to read the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next one as well.

Chapter 1:

Hermione and the group stood at the top steps of the court house steps, Hermione watched in disgust as the reported harassed what was left of the Malfoy family. Draco yelled at them harshly and stormed off his Mother and Aunt following behind him, **I wonder what got under his skin? **Hermione thought as she walked down the steps with the group.

"Leeches" Ginny said with the same amount of disgust, "Leeches that show us off to all the wizarding whole" Ron chimed in. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, **Is that all he cares about is being famous?** Hermione thought and shook her head at him. Ever since her run in with Reeta Skeeter, Hermione hated the press. They prayed on wizards and witches success or their failure, they called this 'news'. Hermione called it gossip.

"LOOK, ITS THE GOLDEN TRIO!" one of the reporters shouted and like a pack of hungry wolves the descended upon them. The pop and flash of lights on their camera's blinded Hermione and Ginny, Ron stood proud smiling like an idiot, "Mr. Weasley! Is it true that you are currently dating Lavender Brown?"

Ron laughed, "Of course, but who knows. We always had an off again-on again relationship" his wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the female reports, who blushed and giggled. **What a git! What did I ever see in him? **Hermione shook her head at him again disappointed in his constant flirtatious nature. "Ms. Granger how does it make you feel to see your two best friends in relationships and you are still single?"

Hermione put on a fake smile, "I'm happy for them" Hermione said convincingly to them and in truth she was happy that they both found people they wanted to be in a relationship. Hermione smiled and gazed over at Harry and Ginny, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Truly" Hermione smiled and nodded and push passed them hurrying to the car.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Is it true that you just recently gotten engaged?!" the reporters shoved pen in his face. Harry pushed the pen out of his face, "No comment" Harry muttered and tried to guide Ginny back to the car. However the reports flanked him, "Mr. Potter! How does your fiancée feel about your relationship with Miss. Weasley? It seems clear to me that you are more than just friends?" the reporter smirked at him.

Harry bit the inside of his check, "Again no comment" Harry gently grabbed on to Ginny's hand and pushed through the crowd of press. "Oh Come on Mr. Potter! Just one statement! I'm sure your fiancée would love an explanation as to why you are parading around with Miss. Weasley like you are lovers!" the reporters hounded Harry.

Ginny's resolve finally wavered and she turned to face the crowd, "NOW LISTEN HERE! WHEN SOMEONE SAYS NO COMMENT THEY MEAN IT! DON'T KEEP HOUNDING THEM AND PESTERING THEM FOR MORE INFROMATION! NOW LEAVE ME, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND MY FIANCEE ALONE!" Ginny screamed at them. The crowd took two steps back and began writing everything that she had said down, Ginny groaned and Harry pulled her back to him.

Harry hugged her, "It will be alright Gin'. It was silly of me to think that we could keep it to ourselves for a while at least" Harry said and kissed her cheek, lights from the camera's flashed in their eyes. "I love you, Harry James Potter" she whispered in his ear. Harry smiled and walked her to the car, where he planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Ginevra Weasley" Harry said and opened the car door for her.

Ginny slid into the car gracefully beside her best friend and fiancée, "Well by this time tomorrow everyone in the Wizarding World will know I'm engaged" Ginny said with a sigh as Harry held her hand, Hermione nodded and smiled at them. "And they will try and spin my words to make it sound like a resent you and Ron's relationships. Got to love the press" Hermione said sarcastically Ginny laughed at her and lay her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"We still love you Hermione" Ginny said to her and Harry nodded. Ron plopped in the front seat of the car grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked him sitting up straight in her seat, "Nothing you would understand, but witches love a war hero" Ron said with a smirk looking over his shoulder at them. Harry and Hermione shook their heads at him, "What?" Ron asked them as his father got into the car. "You basically just told everyone you cheat on Lavender Brown on a regular basis" Harry said to him as the car sputtered to life.

Ron scoffed at his friend. "Lavender knows it's all a game with the press, she knows I have feelings for her" Ron said to him with a roll of his eyes. "Do tell Ronald, if I were to go tell Lavender that you were openly flirting with that slag of a reporter I think she would be very upset with you, seeing as how we almost had a fight over you at the Victory day party" Hermione said with a chuckle as the car jerked down the cobble streets.

"You're never going to let that go are you 'Mione?" Ron said and shook his shaggy red hair out of his eyes. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't start Ron" Harry warned his best friend. "Are you going to continue to take her side on that subject?" Ron threw his hands up in frustration, Harry nodded honestly. "There aren't any sides, but you were in the wrong." Ginny said to her brother, "If you didn't want to be in a relationship with Hermione you should have been a man and said something. Not go off and dry hump Lavender Fucking Brown!" Ginny added in a huff her father eyed Ginny for her language.

"Can we please stop talking about me as if I'm not even here?!" Hermione said with a sigh and looked out the window as they were lifted up in the air by the blue car. Harry glared at Ron who had turned back around in his seat. Harry reached up and popped him in the back of the hand. "Owww, what was that for?" Ron exclaimed rubbing his head.

"You know exactly what that was for you git" Harry said in anger as the two narrowed their eyes at the other.

The car ride home from then on was awkwardly quiet and filled with thick tension as Arthur pulled up to the house. Hermione was the first to get out of the car and storming past Molly Weasley the matriarch of the family, and had become like a second mother to Hermione. "Ron?" Molly asked her daughter who was hot on her heels, "Of course" Ginny said and winced as Hermione slammed the door to their room on the second floor.

Arthur made his way inside his warm home and sat at the kitchen table, "Is lunch about ready?" He asked his wife with a smile, Molly raised her eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. "Arthur Weasley! You get out there right now and stop those boys from killing each other!" She said pointing her wooden mixing spoon out the back door to where he could hear the two boys shouting at each other.

"Molly, love, they aren't going to kill each other. It is just a spat, they need to sort this out as men." Arthur said when the windows to the kitchen shattered glass all over the floor. Arthur hung his hand, "Right" he muttered and walked back into the back of the house.

Harry had Ron in a head-lock as he kneed his friend in the stomach. "YOU! ARE! THE! BIGGEST! GIT!" Harry yelled at him as he kneed him with each word. Ron grabbed Harry's arms and pushed him, down into the mud. "OH YEAH WELL YOU'RE AN ARSE HOLE!" Ron yelled back and pushed Harry's face into the mud. Harry fisted a huge mound of mud and threw it back into Ron's eye blinding him, Ron faltered backwards rubbing the mud out of his eyes. Harry kicked Ron's legs out from underneath him, "AHHHAAA!" Ron fell backwards into the mud.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Arthur shouted at the two young men. "HE STARTED IT!" Harry and Ron said in unison pointing at the other. "Well I am ending it! Now you've had your fight, shake hands like gentlemen and drop it" Arthur gave each boy a warning. Harry and Ron both stood up and bright blue eye met fiery jade-green both glazed over with anger. "Shake hands, right now. Or there will be no lunch or dinner for the both of you!" Molly shouted at them.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand giving it a hard shake, "I'll never go to bed hungry again" Harry muttered and walked toward the back door Ron following behind him. "Don't think you two are coming into my clean house like that" Molly said stopping them at the back door, they groaned. "Don't moan and groan! You only have you're selves to blame for all of this mess. Clothes off now and get up stairs now and not one more agreements out of you both for the rest of the night. I am I clear?"

"Yes Mum" they both said as they stripped off their muddy clothes and hurried up the stairs. "Boys" Molly said and shook her head at the two of them.

B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B

"Well here we are" Draco's Aunt Andromeda said to them as she let go of both their hands. Draco's stomach was all turned around, **I hate side along aspirations. **Draco had to take a moment to catch his breath while trying not to throw up at the same time, "Come along Draco we don't want to miss lunch" Narcissa called to him as she stood a ways away from him.

Draco look at the Mansion behind her, to was a modern three story stone home with a wraparound white cobble stone path that lead to the stone steps of the Mansion. "Mother, whose home is this?" Draco asked as they walked to the front entry way, his Aunt knocked three time. "You'll see soon enough Draco" his mother said to him cryptically, Draco frown at her when the door way to swung open.

"God-father?" Draco gapped at Severus Snape who leaned most of his weight on grey cane. "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Snape asked his and stepped to the side as the ladies entered the estate. Draco closed his mouth and followed his mother inside the home, "How are you today Severus?" Draco heard his mother ask his God-Father as he looked around at the front entry way of the home.

"I'm much better today thank you" Snape said to Narcissa with a small smile missed by Draco, who stood at the bottom of a double grand mahogany stair case gazing around the room. The steps of the stair case was laid with a cream colored marble. In between the two stair cases were stone statues of an older man and woman who had one of their hands starched out towards the other, Draco walked over to the out of place statues and saw a gold plaque on the base of statues that was in a different language.

_Usque In Aeternum Semper_

With Draco heighten senses, he could smell an unfamiliar famine sent wafted into his nose "It's Latin, it means 'Forever and Always'" a women stepped out from the shadows, whom was short in height and had long silky black hair like Snape and had dark eyes. "Who are you?" Draco asked the woman who raised an eyebrow at him.

She crossed her thin arms over her chest, "I could ask you the same question, after all you are in my family home" she said to him as she walked pasted him, **Snape has a sister?** Draco watched as the strange woman made her way over toward Severus and his mother. "Ah, Katerina. Narcissa this is my sister Katerina. 'Rina this Lady Malfoy and Draco her son, they will be staying with us for a time" Severus said giving them a rare smile.

"Oh Severus I wasn't aware that you had any siblings" Draco's Aunt Andromeda said to Snape. "Yes well I'm the family secret" Katerina said giving a forced smile and laugh. Draco could smell resentment rolling off of her like a wave of perfume. Snape sighed and eyed his sister harshly, Narcissa cleared her throat. "Well should we all get ready for lunch, I'm sure it ready by now" Narcissa said to them with the light smile to soften the mood.

"Ah, yes Libby" Snape called out to the small house elf who came walking around the corner. "Yes Master Severus?" the tiny elf looked up at them. "Please show our guest to the dining room." Severus said to the elf. "I'll take my lunch in my drawling room if you please Libby" Katerina said turned on her heels and went back up the steps, missing the harsh glare of her brother. "I should be going as well, I'm making lunch for the family. Oh I must bring little Teddy by to you Narcissa he has gotten so big" Andromeda said to her sister.

Narcissa gave her sister a hug, "Are you sure you cannot stay just a little longer?" she asked her sister. Andromeda pulled away and shook her blonde head slightly, "I wish I could but you know how finicky babies can be when they aren't feed on time every day. I'll come by tomorrow and see you both, if that's alright with your generous host" She said looking meaningfully at Severus.

"Of course you and your family are always welcome here Lady Tonks" Severus said to her politely.

Narcissa smiled at her and gave her sister another hug before she left the manor.

Snape cleared his throat, "Well I'm sure you both are hungry, I believe Libby has cooked up a rather lovely dish" Severus said as Narcissa held on to his arm leading the way toward another room. They sat in a large room with vaulted ceilings, decorative marble Roman style columns, and more hardwood flooring. Severus sat at the head of the table and Narcissa sat to the left and Draco sat to the right of him and gazed at the two adults.

"Libby will bring out the food, just a moment Master" Snape nodded dismissing the tiny elf. Narcissa smile and held Severus's hand, "Severus, I just want to think you for letting us stay here." Draco became uncomfortable with their closeness, "Not that I'm not grateful Uncle Sev'. Is there something you two wish to tell me?" Draco said bluntly

Narcissa looked shocked at her son's words, "Draco that is very rude and presumptuous of you! I raised you better than that. Now you—"

"Narcissa" Snape quickly interrupted her, "Perhaps we should explain things to him before you start yelling at the poor boy." Snape patted her hand and looked over at his God-son, "Draco…" Snape began, and Draco could see he was struggling with finding the right words explaining everything to him.

"Your mother and I…well…we…are seeing each other, and well…frankly it has been going on for some time now." Snape said to Draco who raised his eye brow at them, "You're _seeing_ my mother? Is that the nice way of saying your fucking her?" Narcissa gasp. "HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT!" and reached over the table and slapped him across the check.

Draco eyed his mother in anger, she had never struck him before. Not even as a child, she never laid a hand on him. Now his father on the other hand that was another story. Draco let out an inhuman growl and dung his growing claws into the arm of his dining chair, "Narcissa, I think you should go to our room and ward it off" Severus said to her pushing himself from the table grabbing his cane.

Narcissa sat in shock as her son peered at her with horrifying black eyes. "Now! Narcissa!" Snape shouted at her snapping her out of her trance-like state. Narcissa hurried out of the room, "Draco" Severus said calmly to him. Draco gazed up at him with black eyes, Snape pulled out a small vile with blue liquid inside. "Open your mouth" Snape commanded him, Draco let out a wolfish growl and Snape grabbed his face and forced his mouth to open. Pouring the blue liquid down his throat, Snape clamped his mouth shut.

Draco began to cough and gag, the blue liquid burned the back of this throat. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. Stuff?" Draco asked as he coughed each word. "You need to come with me" Snape said to him grabbing his cane and hobbling toward the kitchen. Draco followed behind him into the kitchen, "Lunch is almost ready Master Severus" Libby the tiny house-elf said to him.

"Thank you Libby, please take Mistress Narcissa her lunch in my room. Master Draco and I have some things we need to talk about we will be down in the cellar" Snape said to the elf as he passed, they came to a wine rack hanging on the wall facing the kitchen. Severus took out his wand and tapped on the shelves of the rack, the bottles began to raddle and bottles shook as the wall moved.

Severus began to hobble down the stairs with cane tapping on each step, Draco followed behind him down the dark damp steps of the cellar. Snape snapped his fingers and candle light lit up the room, "We've been very busy since Narcissa told me you were bitten by Greyback"

Draco clenched his fist in anger at the man's name, **I detest that vile thing**. Draco looked back at his God-father who snapped his fingers again and a cage appeared in the center of the room. "I had this commissioned by the Ministry for you." Draco listen to his God-father talk as he took a step closer to the cage to examine it. "You might not want to get to close to that, the bars a coated with pure silver. You remember when your father hit you with his cane at the time of his arrest?"

Draco nodded, **Of course the snake's head burned when it touched my skin**. "It was like my skin was being burnt" Draco said to his God-father. Snape nodded, "Pure silver is one of the disadvantages of becoming a werewolf. As I'm sure you know already, the full moon causes you to lose control" Draco nodded, "Yes I already know all of this."

"It's not just your physical body that changes during the full moon, even being this close to a full moon you can become…hostile…violent" Snape said to him. Draco sighed and hung his head, "I never knew that" Draco said sadly and looked over at his God-father who sat down at a Potion Station. "Not many wizards or witches do, the Ministry makes sure of that. When a werewolf loses control…they…they put them down…it is not a pretty sight"

Draco nodded and understood his God-father, "I don't want to see that happen to you Draco. It would kill your mother…she has already lost too much during the war. I don't think she'll survive if you have to be put down like that" Snape stated in matter of fact tone of voice. Draco knew he was serious and he understood it would crush his mother if something else happened to him. "Which is why we had this thing made for you, during the next full moon you will stay in here." Severus added.

"We'll also have to get you registered at the Ministry as a Werewolf, you can't be running around the Wizarding World as unregistered that's also grounds for termination. We can go over the legality of those things later, also we will have to brew more Wolfs-Bane Potion before you return to Hogwarts" Snape said as he turned to head back up to the main floor.

"Wait go back to Hogwarts I thought that was a joke" Draco said following after him, Severus looked down at his God-son. "It was not a joke, Kingsley is the new Minister now. Everything he says is deathly serious. If you want to survive in this new world you better be on your best behavior with him. Do you understand?" Snape eyed Draco seriously.

"Of course I understand Uncle Sev'." Draco said and climbed the stairs after him.

AN: Well that was the first actual chapter of The Beast. I hope that you like it don't forget to review or not it is total up to you. Next chapter will be up soon, or at least I hope so


	3. Chapter 2

The Beast

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story, I know it has been a while since I updated and I'm sorry about that work has kept me very busy again I'm sorry. However I hope I can make it up to all of you with a new chapter that I hope you all will enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Dinner at the Weasley house hold had always been a joyous affair the family always got together for dinner. Arthur sat at the head of the dining room table with Molly to his left as normal. Beside her sat their youngest son Ron whom normally sat next to his best mate but was now across from Harry at the table, the two were currently not speaking to each other after their fight earlier today. Ginny always sat to the right of her father, being the only girl in the family for over half a century, you pretty much get to sit where ever you please. An as always Harry sat next to Ginny at the dinner table.

Fred and George sat at the end of the table next to Hermione. Fred leaned in close to Hermione, "What's going on with those two?" Fred asked her pointing his fork at Ron and Harry. "They had a fight" Hermione whispered to him not wanting anyone to hear her. "Hmm, must have been a pretty bad one. How long have they been acting like that?" he asked her taking a bite of his food.

"What the no talking?" Fred nodded to her as Hermione looked down at her muggle wrist watch that once belonged to her father, "Hm….About five hours now. The death glares however are a new development" Hermione said to Fred, who looked confused as she pointed her fork back at Ron and Harry. Fred looked back over at the two, Ron was shooting daggers at Harry. "Can you pass the salt?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to George, "Did you hear something?" George shook his head and ignored his little brother childish nature. "Come on Ron just pass me the salt, its right next to you" Harry pleaded with him. Ron ignored him "Seriously did you hear that, I keep hearing someone talking to me?" George rolled his eye at Ron. "RON!" Harry shouted and slammed his hands on the table making everyone flinch. "Just. Pass. Me. The. Freaking. Salt" Harry stressed each word in anger.

Ron sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, George slapped his younger brother in the back of his head and passed Harry the salt and pepper shakers just in case he needed it. "Oww, that bloody hurt" Ron said to George rubbing the back of his head where his older brother hit him. "Well, if you weren't being a childish ass, your head and my hand would not have met" George said as matter of factliy toward him. "Jerk" Ron muttered in anger and shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Ass" George said back at him with a smile of satisfaction. Arthur cleared his throat at his children, "I will not have this room filled with petty arguments. If you all have nothing nice to say to each other don't bother speaking. I am perfectly comfortable with eating in complete silence." Arthur said to everyone as he took a big bite of his food.

The room was quite for a full ten minutes before someone spoke, "So…Fred how is your vacation with Angela Johnson?" Molly asked her son, who stopped mid-bite to look up the table at her in shock. Fred gently set his fork back on his plate. After the war Fred had fallen into a serious depression after his brother Percy saved his life from a falling stone wall during the Final Battle. Fred broke out in a cold sweat and looked at his twin, "I…I don't want to talk about it mother…" Fred said seriously looking back at her as everyone stared to look at him.

Fred was never serious ever.

A few weeks after the War had ended, Fred was admitted to St. Mungo's several times mostly for falling into "_episodes_" as George like to call them. There were days when Fred would hardly get out of bed and when he did get out of bed he hardly spoke to anyone, or laughed or even smiled. There were only two people who could pull him out of these episodes: George and Angela Johnson, who was a Healer at St. Mungo's she was in the twins year and had always held a torch for Fred.

One night a few months after the Final Battle Fred had fallen into an episode and had tried to commit suicide George had returned from his date earlier than Fred had expected and was caught slicing up his arm. George had him committed that very night to St. Mungo's. George had promised Fred that he would not to tell anyone in their family what he had tried to do to himself, especially their mother. It would break her heart if she ever found out the truth about what Fred had tried to do to himself that night they had already lost one brother to the War, George was not going to lose his twin. Fred also made a promise of his own that he would not leave St. Mungo's until a Healer deemed him well enough to be a part of society again.

George had told their mother a white lie saying that Fred was with Angela Johnson on a _vacation_ together when she asked where Fred was. George had never seen his mother so happy she talked about a spring wedding for the two of them and grandchildren the whole time Fred was gone. Sure enough when Fred returned from his little _vacation_ their mother had nagged Fred about it at every turn. "You have to tell me something about her dear. You know I won't let this go until you do" Molly said to Fred with a kind smile.

Fred gulped and looked at his twin his eyes screaming 'help me'. "Oh, mum can't you just leave Forgie alone for a moment. He is shy about her, I told you that" George said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood in the room. Molly smile sadly but nodded at her son. "Oh, right of course you're absolutely right Georgie. I'll let it go but you have to bring that lovely girl around here so that I can meet the witch that has stolen my son's heart" Molly said and dropped the subject completely.

Fred sighed with relief "Of course mother. I'll do that" Fred said to her and looked at his brother and mouthed a "Thank you" to him George nodded and turned back to his plate. "Speaking of matters of the heart George. Who is the lovely girl you were with? What was her name?" his father asked him surprisingly causing George to choke on his food. "Arthur! Are you trying to kill the poor lad?" Molly barked and slapped his arm.

George coughed harshly, his face flushed with redness. "Here dear drink some water" his mother said handing her son a glass of water. George gulped down the large glass of water that was handed to home. "Merlin's beard pop! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" George asked him in a hoarse voice. Arthur laughed at his son, "It was just a question my boy."

"Well…if you must know… her name is Katie and we are just find thank you" George said to him taking another large sip of water. "Katie? As in Katie Bell from my year?" Harry asked confused, "Yes, why do you have some problem with me dating a younger witch?" George said seriously to Harry eyeing the younger wizard. "Nope, no problem" Harry said quickly to him. "Good" George said with a cocky smile. "And just so you know Katie is a perfectly nice witch. Who comes from a good wizarding family, not that that matters to me" he added shoving fresh yeast rolls into his mouth.

"We are just surprised is all…well at least I am…" Ginny said as everyone was looking at her "What? I thought for sure your secret witch was going to be Angela Johnson" Ginny added George and Fred frowned at her. "You were hanging out with her a lot a few months ago. I was surprised when you told me she was going on a vacation with Fred" Ginny added sipping her pumpkin juice. Fred and George looked at each other for a moment then let out a huge laughs, "That was a riot Gin" Fred laughed at his sister slapping his thigh.

Ginny shook her head and giggled at her twin older brothers. "Well I'm glad I can be entertaining to you both" Ginny said with a huff as they continued to laugh at her. "Don't worry pumpkin, they are just fooling around." Arthur said to her as he pushed his empty plate away from himself. "My love that was another amazing meal as usual" Arthur said patting his full stomach. Molly stood and collected his plate, "Well I hope you saved room for dessert" she said kissing his cheek as he passed him to the kitchen. "You know I did" Arthur said giving her a sweet smile.

"I don't think I could possibly eat another bite of anything." Hermione said whipping her mouth with the soft linen napkin. "You have got to try mum's Never Ending Chocolate pudding she spent most of the day working on it" George said to her, Fred nodded in agreement. "I puts the chocolate pudding at Hogwarts to shame" Fred told her as Hermione stood with her plate in hand. "As scrumptious as you both make it sound. I'm going to have to pass" she said to the both gathering their plates and taking them into the kitchen.

"Oh Hermione you didn't have to bring those in here. Go on go back and have a seat I'll bring the pudding right out" Molly said to her. "Oh Mrs. Weasley I couldn't eat another thing even if I wanted to I'm as stuffed as turkey on Thanksgiving" Hermione told her with a smile as she set the plates in the sink. Hermione looked out at the darkening Garden "I was actually going to get some fresh air" Hermione said to Molly who nodded to her "Alright dear just don't stay out to long. We have to be at St. Mungo's in the morning to visit Lupin and Tonks" Hermione nodded and walked outside into the Garden.

Mrs. Weasley had planted this garden months after the war it was a symbol of hope and rebirth. To Hermione this place was her safe haven, it was the only place she could be alone with her thoughts, she would often come here during the day and to tend to the garden when Molly was busy working around the house. At nights however she would sit an looking up at the night sky an gaze up at the stars, she couldn't see them when she was at her childhood home because it was close to the city but out here in the country side you could see them as clear as crystal.

Hermione sat next to the yellow rose bush she had planted in the garden they reminded Hermione of her mother. They were her mother's favorite flowers, Hermione sighed in sadness. "I miss you guys so much" Hermione said out loud and she laid down in the soft fresh cut grass.

A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at the stairs in the night sky.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

After their disastrous lunch Draco lock himself away in the first floor study in his God-father's childhood manor. Draco sat in front of a large window, with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his lap and several at his feet. He was ashamed of himself, ashamed of his actions. He could have killed his own mother today, if it had not have been for his God-father and that horrible potion Snape forced down his throat Draco would have killed her.

Draco drank straight from the bottle as the amber liquid burned the back of his throat. He already killed off two other bottles before he opened the current one in his hands. _"Look at you. You are a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy" _Draco heard his hatful father's voice echoing through the empty room. Draco shook his head and took another long drag form the bottle.

"_I can't believe I ever claimed you as my heir" _Lucius's voice hissed venomously in Draco's ear. _"I should have had you mother kill you before you were born." _His father's voice added with a spiteful laugh. Draco let the half empty bottle fall to the floor, and put his head in his hands. "Stop it" Draco rubbed the palms of his hands over his eye. _"You are weak. No son of mine would have ever let himself become a werewolf!" _Draco felt tears threating to spill out of his eyes. "Go away!" he shouted and pulled at his ears. Draco shook his head trying to get rid of his father's evil voice in his head.

"_Are you crying?! What have a told you about crying?! MALFOY'S DON'T CRY!" _his father's voiced screamed at him. "SHUT UP!" Draco yelled and picked up the bottle an empty bottle and chunked it at the window. Shattering the window, "DRACO!" his mother yelled from the other side of the door. "Draco, are you alright?! Draco open the door" his mother pounded on the door of the study.

Draco collapsed on the floor his legs gave out and his vision was filled with a dark hazy, **what the blood hell is happening to me? **Draco thought to himself as he shook his head trying to clear his vision of the hazy. "Severus! Something is wrong Draco won't open the door. I heard shouting and breaking, we have to get the door open. Please!" Draco could hear his mother pleading with him from the other side of the door. "Get back" Severus told her.

"Bombarda!"

Severus blasted the door to the study, Narcissa hurried into the room and slid next to her son on the floor. "Oh my gods! Draco!" she yelled historically and lifted his head into her lap. Severus picked up an empty bottle of Firewhiskey, an eyed his God-son. "How much of this did you drink?" Snape ask Draco, who looked deathly pale. Draco's eyes fluttered close and mumbled under his breath, Snape bent down next to him as best he could with his hurt leg. "Look at me" Snape said harshly to Draco lifting his head off his mother's lap by his hair.

"How much did you drink?" Snape asked again, lifting the bottle into his line of sight. Blood shot blue-gray eyes glanced at the bottle and then back at his God-father, "All…of…it…" Draco muttered under heavy breath. "Merlin" Snape hissed and shook his head. Narcissa looked up at Severus worried, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked him as she stroked her son's sweat riddled hair. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's right now" Snape said to her, and grabbed her hand roughly pulling her up off the floor.

"What's going on Severus?" Narcissa asked him again as she helped Draco up off the floor. Snape took one of Draco's arms and wrapped it around his neck, "He's having an allergic reaction to the Firewhiskey" Snape snapped at her and they began to drag Draco's now unconscious body to the fireplace grabbed a hand full of Flu powder as they both enter the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" Snape shouted throwing down the powder and green flames erupted around them.

They walked out into the empty lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital, "Sit him down here, I'll find a Healer" Snape said to her and limped down the hall. Narcissa looked down at her son, Draco was pale. Paler than normal, "Oh Draco what have you done to yourself" his mother cried brushed more sweat from his forehead. "Please don't leave me…you're all I have left in this world…" Narcissa begged as she stroked her son's pale cheeks.

Snape limped down the hall with a Healer hurrying behind him, "I can assume that we will have the up most secrecy here, what I have just told you is very sensitive information. If this were to get out—" The Healer cut him off, "Look Professor Snape, we need to save his life. That is the only thing that is important to me right now. If I wanted to be rich I would have went into the family business" the female Healer said holding up her hand and pushing past him to look at Draco. "Hmmm….How long has he been like this?" the Healer looked at Narcissa and Snape. "Maybe an hour…or so possibly?" Narcissa said unsure how to answer. "Get Mr. Malfoy into a room…he may be in for a long night…." the Healer said to some Med-witches who were with her.

AN: TONK AND LUPIN AREN'T DEAD! I just had to have them alive in my story, they just make such a cute couple. Also on another note I do apologize for the long wait on this chapter, I've been editing and added a few things here and there to make it just a bit better. I know it isn't as long as the other chapters but I hope you like in none the less. Don't forget to review if you would like.


	4. Chapter 3

The Beast

AN: Hello everyone I have returned with another chapter for you. Also it has come to my attention that I have been starting off with Hermione a lot in every chapter so far, it was a complete accident I can assure you all. So I will be starting off this chapter with someone different I hope I don't disappoint happy reading!

Chapter 3:

Angela Johnson strolled through the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital, after just finishing up putting Mr. Malfoy to bed. It had been a grueling six hour process but he pulled through almost all of the Wolfsbane had left his system. "Healer Johnson, the old wizard from room 341 keeps asking for more pain relieving potion" Med-witch Judy said to her as she walked past the Med-witch desk. Angela sigh and took the patients chart from the older witch.

Angela glanced at his chart, "Broken hip and upper femur…give him half a vial at 12am and then the other half at 8am just to make him think he's feeling better... he's going home this weekend…big ol' baby has been here for 8 months." Angela said to her and signing at the bottom of the chart. "These are also for you" Judy said handing her a huge stake of files. Angela frown at the Med-witch and opened up the files. "Résumés?" Angela raised her eyebrow in question at the Med-witch.

She gave Angela a shrug, "Head Healer Jones wants you to find a new pediatric Healer due to Healer Mason on maternity leave and Mr. Patrick quitting, the Peds. Ward is short staffed and these are the best candidates or so he says." Angela sighed and picked up the large stack of files. "Enjoy" Med-witch Judy said sarcastically to her. Angela rolled her eye and walking into the Healers Lounge, she plopped the files down with a heavy thud and some of the files slid off the table and onto the floor. Angela sighed and huffed, "Why me" she leaned down and picked up the files that fell to the floor.

"Oh bother" she muttered as one file slide under the table and wedged itself between the table and the book case. Angela crawled under the table to grab the file, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. **Someone is watching me**, she thought and slowly pulled out her wand with her left hand and grabbed the file with her right. She slowly stood up, then turned suddenly facing the door with her wand extended outward.

"Dear Merlin Fred! You gave me a fright!" Angela gasped and sagged against the table, putting her wand away. "What are you doing here? Its late, you should be home" she said to him taking in his paler than normal features. Angela frowned at him when he said nothing to her, "Fred…are you ok?" she asked him taking a step closer to him. Fred's breathing was irregular, like he had been running all night. "Fred?" Sweat broke out all over his body and he began to shake.

**He's having an episode**, Angela grabbed his cold sweaty, shaking hands, "Fred…honey…I need you to look at me" Fred's gaze lingered on the floor. "Fred" she said sternly to him catching his gaze. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me" Angela reminded him guiding him to the three person sofa where he sat down next to her. "You…weren't…you…weren't…"Fred struggled with his words. "I wasn't what love?" she asked running her hands over his to stop them from shaking. Fred's blue fiery met her pale green ones. "Home" he said harshly from his irregular breathing.

"Oh Fred" she wanted to cry for her boyfriend, but she was too exhausted however. So she just pulled Fred into a hug. "Its ok…I'm fine…I'm so sorry Fred" she said rubbing his back and he cried against her shoulder. "I...I thought…thought…something bad happened to you…" Fred muttered to her. Angela pulled away slightly and cupped his face. Brushing his tears away with her small thumbs, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me" she said with confidence. Fred gulped, "The War is over love" Angela added and pressed his forehead against hers "Promise?" he asked in a small voice that broke her heart. Angela nodded brushing the sweat from his forehead before kissing him there.

"I Promise" she said softly as her lips brush against his ear softly kissing his cheek then kissing his lips sweetly. Fred kissed her back sweetly at first and then deepened the kiss with more passion than sweetness. Angela let him pull her gently into his lap, knowing that he need the comfort from her soft lip and warm body. Fred ran his hands over her grey pencil skirt pulling at the small zipper on the side down. Angela pulled away slightly pushing her palms flat on his chest. "We can't…not here…" Angela to him sadly. Fred nodded to her, "Can I still stay here with you…I…I don't want to go back home alone if you aren't going to be there with me" Fred said honestly to her.

Angela smiled and stroked his cheek, lovingly. "Of course you can stay. I don't want you to be home alone, but I do have to get some work done though. So don't detracted me." Angela told kissing his cheek, moving off of his lap to grab the stack of resumes and stay them on the small end table next to the sofa where they sat. Fred visibly relaxed when Angela sat back on the sofa facing him, "I think you should get some rest, love. You look drained" Angela said to him, **this episode wasn't as bad as it could have been**. Fred just shook his head and pulled her legs into his lap pulling off her wedged heels, and began to rub her feet.

Angela bit off a pleasurable moan, "You are too good to me Fred Weasley" she said pulling a resumes from the stack and places it in her lap. "I like to think you are too good for me. I'm trying to be the best man I can be now before you realized you can do better than the 'simple' Weasley" he said to her and rub the arch of her foot. Angela gasped "You aren't simple Fred, you are the smartest, the funniest and the bravest wizard I know. I'm proud to call you mine" she said to him with a gorgeous smile.

Fred smiled back at her and continued to rub her feet. "What are you reading there?" he asked her. Angela flipped through the file that laid on her lap, "I have been oh so _graciously_ chosen to do the paperwork of others, in ordered to find more Healers for our lovely hospital." She said sarcastically as she took out her pen and wrote something down. "I'm a Healer not a desk clerk" Angela said with a huff and pulled another file form the stack.

"Well none of them will be as good as you, love" Fred said to her and rest his head on the back of the sofa. "Get some rest Fred. I'll be right here when you wake up" Angela said to him as he closed his eyes.

**BBBBBBBB**

Draco woke to the small humming of the bright lights. Draco sat up slowly and took in his surroundings: white linen bed sheets that were slightly itchy against his legs, sterilized smell in the air, bright white lights and walls. **Hospital…I hate the hospitals**, Draco rubbed the back of his head, **how did I get here?** He asked himself not remembering how he got here. Just then the door to his room opened, "Oh Draco! Thank Merlin I thought you weren't going to wake up" his mother gasped as she hurried over to him and hugged him with all her strength.

Draco patted her back awkwardly, "Mother…its becoming difficult to…breathe" Draco mumbled to her and she pulled way slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry dear…it has been…a difficult night for us" she said and held his hand. "Yes, you almost killed yourself with Firewhiskey" Snape muttered wearily to him and sat in the chair next to the bed. Draco frowned in confusion, "No…I couldn't have…I wouldn't do that…" Draco shook his head in skepticism at them.

"The vintage Firewhiskey that you found in my father's old study was brewed with Wolfsbane, a harmless plant to normal witches and wizards but to you….let's just say you are extremely lucky to even be alive right now" Severus explained to him. Draco looked shocked and astonished that some small plant could have that much effect on him. "You don't have anything to worry about, Severus had the house elves remove all the Firewhiskey in the manor so it will be safe for you" his mother said and kissed his forehead.

Narcissa stood up from the bed, "I'm going to go find the Healer and let her know you are awake" Draco nodded to her and looked back at Snape when his mother left his room. "She not serious about removing **all** the Firewhiskey, is she?" Snape chuckled at his God-son. "Don't worry I had the house elves remove only the bottles that would harm you. You seriously think I'm really going to let your mother throw out all my good alcohol?" Snape said with a rare smile on his face.

Draco let out a small laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I might've had to commit you here if you let that happen" Draco said giving his a classic Malfoy smirk. Snape gave him a small laugh, "I just can't belief some plant landed me in here" Draco said in astonishment. "Yes, well there are quite a few things you don't know about yourself now. We will figure all of this out in due time" Severus said to him. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them, "This thing you have going on with my mother…is it...serious?" Draco asked him genuinely concerned about his mother and her happiness.

"_This_ _thing_? If that is what you wish to call it….I love your mother Draco." Draco was taken back by his frankness, he had never heard his God-father express anything, other than anger when they were at Hogwarts together. "I feel like I have been for a very long time now" Severus said honestly to his God-son. "Trust me when I tell you this. I'm going to try my hardest to make her happy every single day for the rest of my life, for as long as she'll have me. I know she was never happy when she was with your father I just hope I make her feel as happy as she makes me." Snape added.

"You already have" Snape snapped his head over to the door not realizing Narcissia was back in the room. Narcissa smiled at him, walked over to his chair and kissing his lips. "We'll I will never get that image out of my mind." The Healer said as she stood next to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy good morning, Healer Angela Johnson. It's good to see you finally awake. You had those two very concerned about you" she said holding out her hand to Draco.

Draco politely shook her hand. "Thank you for taking care of me" Healer Johnson wave her small hand dismissively with a kind smile. "It's what I do. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked him simply. Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I feel ok. A bit thirsty, hungry, and hungover with a killer headache. You know the usually feeling I guess" Draco said with a shrug.

"Are you feeling any weakness?" Healer Johnson asked him, shinning a light from her wand into his eyes. "Not that I have noticed" Draco said to her honestly blinking away the dark spot in his vision from her light. Draco didn't feel weak, if anything he just felt tired. Healer Johnson nodded and wrote something down on her paperwork, "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. I want you try and stand up for me" she said to him. Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled off the itchy sheets and eagerly hopped off the bed.

When both of Draco's feet hit the cold tile floor he felt a wave of fire burning through his veins and his vision became hazy. "Bloody hell" Draco said and sat back on the bed and let the dizziness pass. "Just as I suspected…"Healer Johnson mumbled seriously. "Did your vision almost go black? Did you felt dizzy?" Draco nodded to her. "There still might be small traces of Wolfsbane in your system, you might feel like that for a short while." Healer Johnson explained to him and continued to write on her paperwork.

"How long will that last?" Draco's mother asked her. "Well that remains unclear…he is the first ever…creature I've ever had to treated. I'm not an expert on... werewolf biology, I've never _actually_ met a werewolf until you Mr. Malfoy. I **would** consider consulting with someone of his own kind..." Healer Johnson said looking mostly at Snape.

Who shook his head at the Healers recommendation, "I don't think is a good idea. The less people who know about my God-son's condition the better off he will be." Narcissa frown at his words, "Please don't talk about me like I'm not in the room" Draco muttered to them as he sat back in his bed. "What is the worst that could happen?" Narcissa asked her lover, not hearing her son. "Hypothetically speaking of course" she added.

Snape sighed, "We'll for starters it has become pretty difficult to find werewolves, since they were involved in the war that have all but scattered to the wind. Even before the war it was difficult to find a pack of wolves. A true pack never stays in one place for too long they run the risk of exposing themselves. The Wizarding World has never been kind to werewolves as you know." Severus explained to her. Narcissia's features paled when he said this. "I would never let anyone hurt my son...not again"

"I know love, and that is why we must be cautious now more than ever." Snape said holding her hand. "We'll actually, I think I have an idea about your little problem." The Healer said to them pulling them from their deep conversation. "I'm not supposed to be giving out who's a patience's information here it is strictly confidential. Not to menschen I could lose my job over this…but…never the less I felt that he could be a tremendous help to your treatment, however Head Healer must never know." Healer Johnson rambled on a bit.

Draco frowned, "What are you going on about over there?" He questions her.

"Professor Lupin, he's here with his wife and newborn son, if by some chance you two just happen to meet…" she said suggestively to them with a happy smile.

There was a long silence in the room as everyone just stared at her. "Healer Johnson, would you excuse us…we would like to talk about this as a family" Narcissia said to the young witch, Angela nodded. "Of course, I'll be making my rounds around the hospital. You can have one of the Med-witches reach me when you are ready." Healer Johnson said to them and back out of the room.

"Well this is certainly a surprise" Snape said out loud. "The old wolf still alive and howling" Narcissia pinched his shoulder. "Ouch" "Be nice Severus" she said to him as he rubbed his shoulder. "I never said I was nice Cissy" he said to her with a smirk. Narcissia rolled her eyes at him. "No you are nice, you just try hard to act as if you are an evil and cold hearted jerk. You can't fool me though." she answered back kissing his cheek, leaving her bright red lip print on his skin.

Snape grumbled at her under his breath.

Draco smiled at them, "I'm glad you happy mother, but it is still very odd that you two are all in love and everything…so can you keep the kissing to a minimum?" Draco asked them politely, not wanting to upset his mother. "I'm sorry, dragon. I know this must make you feel uncomfortable." His mother said

"I get it, mum. You have a new man in your life, and you want to show him off. But please for my sake can you please keep the public displays of affection down a few notches?" Draco asked her. Narcissia nodded with a kind smile.

"Back to the issue at hand" Snape said to them.

Narcissia sighed at him, "Fine let us continue, if the old professor is here it couldn't hurt to seek out his help" she said looking between her son and Snape. "Perhaps, but you are forgetting that his wife is an Auror. She could easily report Draco as an unregistered…werewolf…and you and I both know what happens after that" Snape argued his point.

"What could happen?" Draco snapped angrily causing both of them to look at him. "Sorry?" They said in unison. "What could happen if someone found out I wasn't registered?" Draco asked them looking mostly at Snape. "Well, for starter they would review your case from the time you were bitten to the time of your first turn. If you killed anyone or bitten anyone on your first turn you will be put to death, and I'm not talking about the 'Kiss' either. They will parade you out in the streets like the animal that you've become and they will draw and quarter you. After that they take your corpse and cut off your limbs and burn you" Severus explained seriously to him.

"It's barbaric" Narcissia said with tears in her eyes.

"And if I didn't kill or bite anyone?" Draco questioned. "_If_ and that is a big _if_, they will force you to register as a werewolf. The Ministry could make you pay a fee usually it's an outrages amount of money, to which most normal witches and wizards can't afford to pay so the Ministry would seize your home and businesses anything that you could use as income" Snape answered as Narcissia paled.

"Well it's a good thing I belong to one of the oldest and richest families in the Wizarding World" Draco said cockily to him. "This is serious Draco, we could lose everything our family has worked so hard for" Narcissia scolded him for his cockiness. Draco rolled his eyes, "Your mother is correct Draco, and if the Ministry deems you a threat to the public they will take everything from you and your family. You've already gotten a pardon for becoming a Death Eater."

"I was force against my will" Draco interrupted him. Snape slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair. "Do you honestly think that mattered to them now!? Heed my warning Draco. The fire may have died down now, don't give them any reason to burn you for your past indiscretions." Snape stood up fuming in anger and grabbed his cane. "Where are you going?" Narcissia asked him grabbing his arm as the limped his way to the door.

"I need to go for a walk" Snape he said calmly to her and walked out of the room. Narcissia looked back at her son, and she sat back at the end of the bed. "You know he's right Draco" Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know mother" he said and looked sternly at her. "What would you have me do mother?" Draco asked her honestly. "Do what you feel is right Draco. You are of age now, I can't stop you from doing what you please, and I can give you advice. I'll always stand beside you no matter what" she said and kissed his forehead. "Now should I go tell the Med-witches to get that Healer?" She asked her son.

Draco shook his head.

**BBBBBBBB**

Ron and Harry dragged their heels as they made their way through the halls of St. Mungo's, "Oh come on you two we are here to see Lupin and Tonks. Not get shots" Hermione said to them and pushed at their backs. "What are shots?" Ron asked her, sometimes Hermione forgot that he never ventured out into the muggle world before.

"They are instruments use to inject medicine into your body" Harry explained to him, "They aren't very pleasant" Harry added as he wrapped his arm around Ginny. "You know this from experience?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione. They both nodded, "Yes, mostly they are given to children so that they can fight off diseases" Hermione said to them.

"Why would anyone want to do that to a child? Muggles are so strange" Ron said with a laugh and walked past a cute Med-witch. Ron gave his best sexy smirk and looked her up and down suggestively. "Ron" Ginny called his name as he stopped in the middle of the hall way. "Come on Ron" Harry said grabbing his arm pulling him down the hall way toward the Pediatric Ward. "Lupin said that Tonks and their baby are in room P-119" Hermione said matter-of-factly to them.

"Here it is P-119" Hermione said, "Should we knock?" Hermione asked but before any of them could respond the door opened, and stood their former D.A.D.A Professor, "Well isn't this a nice surprise?" the older man said to them with a kind smile. "Good morning Professor, I hope it's ok that we stopped by" Hermione said politely returning his smile.

"Hermione always with the formalities even among friends" Lupin pulled the group into a hug. "Oh Moony let them in I'm sure they didn't come to visit so that you could smother them to death" Tonks called to him. The group entered the room, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks sat propped up in the bed cradling a small blue bundle. Ginny was the first to gather around Tonks's bed, "Oh, Merlin look at him. He is so adorable! What's his name?" Ginny asked gushing over the babe.

Tonks looked over at Remus, "Yes daddy what's his name?" she asked her husband cockily, who rolled his eyes at her. "We are having a difficult time picking the boy's first name" Lupin explained to them, looking heatedly at his wife. "Every baby deserves a name" Ron said looked over Ginny's shoulders at the baby.

"See even Ronald Weasley says every baby deserves a name Remus" Tonks said and handed the baby over to Ginny for her too hold. "Hey" Ron whined, "Sorry but I need to make my point" Tonks explained Lupin crossed his arms over his chest. "You said all the names I choose were dumb" he said leaning against the wall of the room. "I did not I said one name was pretty dumb, we are not naming our child McCloud, it isn't even a first name it's a sure name" Tonks argued raising her voice at him her hair turning red.

"I think McCloud is pretty cool" Ron muttered to Remus as he sat next to him. "No one asked you Ron!" Tonks yelled at him, causing the baby to cry. "See look what you did!" Tonks continued to yell at Lupin. The little boy began to scream while Ginny tried to calm him down. "Oh its ok little guy mummy and daddy didn't mean to scare you" she cooed at the baby and patted his small back as she rocked him.

The baby still began to scream and cry, Hermione transfigured a pillow that was in the room to a small teddy bear, "Hey, look what I have! Look what Aunt Hermione has" Hermione said sweetly to the baby when she brushed the bear against his baby soft skin. The baby suddenly stopped crying, "There you go sweet boy, you hang on to that Teddy for me" Hermione said to the little boy and kissed his soft head.

Remus walked over and sat next to his wife, "I still think we should name him after your father" he said to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, placing a gently kiss on her temple. She slowly smiled, "I'm sure he would like that very much, Edward is such a strong name for a child though." Nymphadora said looking up at him.

"It's settled, he will be Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy will be his nickname" Moony said proudly as everyone smiled and laughed at him. "How much longer before you guys come home?" Harry asked them as Ginny pasted the baby to Harry, "Yes mum is just dying to meet the little guy" Ginny commented. "Healer Mason, my Healer said it could be possible to go home in a days or two they just want to keep little Teddy for more test or something like that all routine things Healer Mason assures me"

"There is nothing to worry about" Lupin said to her and kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll be right back" Hermione whispered to Ginny who nodded as Hermione left the room and walked down the hall to find the restroom.

"Excuse me" she said politely to the Med-witch who was sitting at the desk across the hall, "Yes" the Med-witch droned not looking up from her Witches Weekly magazine. Hermione hummed in annoyance, "Where is the restroom on this floor?" she asked nicely. The Med-witch sighed in aggravation. "The restrooms on this floor are broken you'll have to use the ones on the second floor" she said to Hermione flipping through her magazine. "Thank you" Hermione said tightly and hurried off to find the restrooms on the second floor.

Once on the second floor, Hermione looked and looked for the rest room that was supposed to be on this floor. Hermione had no success finding it, she desperately needed to go to the restroom now. She came to a white door with no window and placed her ear against the door to try and hear if anyone was in the room. **Ok Hermione on the count of three you are going to enter the room and use the restroom…**Hermione took a deep breath and gripped the handle on the door

**One**

Hermione began to grip the handle tighter

**Two**

Hermione turned the handle downward to the open position

**Three**

Hermione slowly push the door open to the room to her surprise stood a very tall and very very naked Draco Malfoy.

AN: Bum bump bummm! CLIFFY! Don't hate me! I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 4

The Beast

AN: Hello everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter of The Beast. I have reached over 30 something followers which is pretty astounding! I've never had that many people follow me since my very first story. I'm pretty excited about that some many people are reading this story, and I hope that you all like this next chapter. WARNING THIS IS NOT A G RATED CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THUSLY!

Chapter 4:

_Honey-golden brown eyes met slate blue as the pair stared at each other in shock, Hermione blushed furiously at the naked man in front of her. Draco Malfoy was a sight to see clothed or otherwise, she now understood why he was called the Slytherin Sex God, he truly looked like a god. Hermione cupped her cheeks feeling them flare up with the heat of embarrassment. _

_Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips as her gazed drifted downward to his well sculpted chest. __**I wonder if his body is like that from his Quidditch days or from the time he spent in the Wizengamot prison. **__Hermione internally shuttered at the sudden thought of said prison, she had not heard much about the Wizengamot's small prison. However a prison was a prison so it could not have been a pleasant experience. _

_Draco stood calmly as the witch in front of him letting her gaze travel down his well-defined chest, __**Thank you Marcus Flint for those ten extra pushups and crunches for every time I was late to Quidditch practice. **__Draco smirked at the thought as Hermione gasped, when he caught her gaze on his abs. Hermione's eyes widened and bit her lip, __**He has abs! I've always been a sucker for a six pack, **__Hermione internally squeaked as she subconsciously and unknowingly took a step closer to him. _

_**I want to touch them…what…wait…where…did that come from? **__Hermione thought in wonder.____Draco watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over with lustfully intent, he also took this as an opportunity to take in the sight that was Hermione Granger, gone was her childish figure that he had always know and was replaced with a woman's body. She had curves in all the right places, small ample neck, the right amount of tasteful cleavage showing out of her tank top, slender waist and rounded hips. Hermione was close enough to him now where he could smell her sweet scent rolling off of her. Vanilla, Honeysuckle and parchment paper, Draco committed her scent to memory. __**God she smells so damn good**__!_

_Her scent made his cock harden, "Dear Merlin" Hermione breathed when her gazed dropped to his lower appendage coming to life. Hermione's eyes widen at the sheer size of his manhood, Draco growled in satisfaction as she eyed him so intently. __**Wait…did he just…growl? **__Hermione's eye snapped back to his blue steel ones however they were black as night. Draco smirked at her "What…" Hermione's eyes widen as he pulled her closer to him. _

_Her cloth coverage body was now flushed against his nakedness. He stared down at her so heatedly she felt like pray caught by the predator, Draco growled low in his throat. "You smell so divine…" the low octave of his voice was hypnotizing her. Draco lowered his nose to the exposed column of her neck, Hermione bit her lip as he inhaled her scent, "I wonder…" Draco's voice trailed off as he ran his hands over the soft skin of her arms. Hermione gasped as she felt his warm lips make contact with her exposed skin._

_Draco hummed as he gently sucked and lightly licked the skin of her neck. "You taste as good as you smell" Draco muttered against her skin, while he bracingly palmed her breast through her navy blue tank top while the other trailed down her thigh ghosting over her gray pencil skirt, lifting the hem ever so slowly. Hermione's mind was on a cloud she could not think straight as this man, who had once been her worst adversary, was giving her the most sensual pleasure she had even know with just simple touches. Hermione ran her hand though his soft blond hair as he lightly nipped the outside of her ear, __**What is he doing to me...Why am I letting him do this to me? **__Hermione tried to think that was until his soft lips met hers. _

_Pulling her from her internal battle with herself, Draco cupped her soft pink cheeks and kissed her hungrily. Running his skillful tongue over her bottom lip, silently begging for her to open up to him. Hermione felt herself giving in to her overwhelming desire and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, Draco wanted to smirk at the small victory. He could smell her arousal flowing off her, he had to have her. Draco hand lifted up her skirt where he gently cupped her cloth covered pussy, he rubbed his fingers over her lower lips. "You are so wet" he said roughly to her sucking on the column of her neck. _

"_Sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried out as he touched her most intimate place, Draco let out another low growl deep in his throat. "Sorry love…" his voice trailed off as he moved her panties to the side and thrust his fingers into her tight core. Hermione moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly "No Merlin here…it's just me" Draco said huskily and slipped his fingers in deeper, when he touched something inside her he had long forgotten. _

_**Holy fuck! She a…**__ Draco slowly and gently slipped his fingers out of her, Hermione gasped at the loss of contact. "Your…are…you… a….virgin?" Draco asked her roughly as she hid her face in his bare shoulder. Hermione's face could not have been any redder, she nodded slowly. Draco was shocked that she was a virgin, not that it mattered to him, __**I was certain that Weasel or Pothead would have beaten me to it**__. Draco smirked and kissed her neck lightly nipping a path to her ear. "No need to be embarrassed love" he told her kissing her lips softly. Hermione nodded her answer into the kiss as she ran her hands through his soft blonde hair._

_Draco deepened the kiss as he back her up to the door, lifting her leg over his slender hip____and moving his finger back into their original position pumping them gently inside of her. A slow pleasurable burned through Hermione's body as Draco thrust his fingers into her core faster than before, "Gods, you're so tight" he growled again deep in his chest, Hermione gasps as her inner walls clamped down on his finger as she came. "Draco!" she cried out as threw her head back in pleasure. Draco watched in amazement as she came undone around his fingers, her juices flowing off his longer finger. Draco kissed her lips roughly, slipping his fingers out of her warmth. _

_Hermione was slowly coming down from her cloud, and watched heavy lidded as Draco licked his fingers clean of her cum. "Hmmm….I knew you tasted divine" he hummed and licked his last finger that her juices spilled on. Hermione had her arms around his neck, "We should clean you up…" His voice trailed off as he dropped on to his knees and pulled her very damp panties down her long legs, Hermione was back in the fog once again as he help her out of her underwear. "I think I'll hang on to these" Draco said referring to the wet blue lacy panties in his hands. _

_All Hermione could do was nod to him as he once again had his mouth on her. Draco kissed a path from her knee cap to her inner thigh, when he looked back up at her with his black eyes. "May I continue Hermione?" He begged her. Draco Malfoy was on his knees begging her if her could go farther. Hermione gapped at him confused as she was trying to think straight. "Hermione?" Draco called to her again as he nipped her inner thigh lightly and playfully "Hermione" his voice was a little lighter than before._

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny screamed snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's dazed face. Hermione shook her head of the events that happen last week in the hospital right before Draco's poor mother walked in with Draco's face in her lap. Hermione tired not to be embarrassed but who in their right mind wouldn't be embarrassed if the guy who was going down on you as his mother walked in, "I'm sorry…what um…what are we talking about?" Hermione asked her red headed friend as they continued to walk down Daigon Ally shopping for their school supplies this last year.

Ginny rolled her bright blue eyes at her, "Look…I understand that you guys going back to Hogwarts is going to stir up a lot of memories…more bad than good…but could you try and at least be interested in my wedding." Ginny ranted at her oldest friend. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Ginny…really I am… it's not that I'm not interested…I'm just really…"

"Distracted…tired" Ginny finished for her as they past old Olivander's wand making shop. "Yeah…those two put together" Hermione blushed and looked inside the old dusty shop, Hermione hadn't been sleeping well lately she always had hot and steamy dreams of Draco every night for the past week. Ginny sighed and linked their arms together, "You know if you would just tell me what has you so distracted I could help you" Ginny said very leadingly. Hermione shook her head at her best mate, she hadn't told anyone about what happened back at the hospital not Harry, Ginny and she defiantly wasn't going to tell Ron anything about her sex life or lack thereof. It made her feel guilty that she couldn't tell them, not that they would believe her anyways.

"Gin' you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Hermione said as she led the way to Flourish and Blots book store. "Try me" Ginny challenged her resting her hands on her hips in a bossy manner. Hermione smiled and rubbed her tired eyes, and sat down on the bench outside the store. Ginny sat down next to her, "You can't tell anyone not a sole. Not even Harry or Ron's new pet rat" Hermione said seriously to her. Ginny nodded in quickly, "You remember last week when we went to the Hospital and visited Lupin and his family?" Ginny frown at her question, "How could I forget that baby was so freaking cute, not that you would remember because you were gone so long you never got to hold him." Ginny huffed at her.

Hermione nodded and continued on with her story, "Anyways I went to find a bathroom, I went to the Med-nurses desk to ask for directions however the bathroom on that floor had been broken and I went to the next floor up and walked up and down the hall for about five to ten minutes before I decided to pick a room and us their bathroom. Well the room I just so happen to pick was the room of Dra-Malfoy, a very naked Malfoy" Ginny's mouth dropped, "Are you fucking serious!" she yelled loudly

Hermione shushed her, "SHHHH, keep your voice down please." Hermione begged as she looked at other people staring at them as if they were insane. "You want me to keep my voice down when you saw the sexiest guy at Hogwarts naked" Ginny whispered harshly to her, Hermione blushed a bright shade of red. "Well what happened? Is he as hot as all the Slytherin girls say he is? Please tell me Hermione I need to know" Ginny begged her. Hermione blushed even more, "Why do you need to know? You have Harry for Merlin sakes!" Hermione said to her.

Ginny groaned, "Please Hermione, I know I have Harry and when he wants to get off his boy broom and be a man and fuck my brains out! I'm sure it will be great but until then I need to think about something while I'm waiting" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The answer to your question is yes…he is as sexy as everyone claims…" Hermione blushed even more, "That's my girl" Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes, "That doesn't explain why you were gone so long" Ginny told her. "Right so I stood in the room in shook we just kind of stared at each other for a moment…then we didn't do much staring more…kissing and touch" Ginny clapped her hands together "Oh I'm so proud of you! Did you guys have sex?"

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed at her, "What? It was just a question, a question that could turn into a wonderful story of you telling me how good Malfoy is in bed" Hermione just blinked at her friend in shock, "I'm going to go buy books for school now" Hermione jumped up red faced and hurried into the store with Ginny Weasley hot on her heels shouting after her.

**BBBBBBBB**

Draco stood under the cold spray of the shower head in his room for the fifth time this morning, he could not stop thinking about Hermione Jean Granger. Just her name made him hard, Draco rub his hand over her hard cock. "Oh for fuck sacks, really?" he had already rubbed one out twice this morning before even rolling out of bed to go down to breakfast and now here was again in the shower thinking about her before his private meeting with Head Mistress McGonagall.

His cock deflated at the old woman's name, **Oh thank merlin! That was going to be embarrassing**, Draco thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out from under the cool water. He had learned so much about his new body: Wolfsbane was poisonous to him easy enough to avoid a stupid bloody plant; Sliver burned his skin which sucked because most of his rings, necklaces and cufflinks were made from the precious metal; Deadly Curses didn't have an effect on him as they once would; and he could also physically arouse anyone who was a woman of course.

Draco had spoken to his God-father, about the incident that happened at the Hospital, who simply chopped it up to animal magnetism that he was cursed with. It would be possible to dilute the pheromones that he would give off, however Snape would need his old position back at Hogwarts. Draco walked over to his walk in wardrobe and pulled out a dark three piece suit with green button down shirt with a grey tie and black shoes. "I remember buying that suit for your birthday last year" his mother said nostalgically as she stood in the door way to his room. As of late he had been avoiding her like she had the plague, "I remember mother" he said with a sigh pulling on his boxers under his towel before pulling it off and grabbing his pants to put them on.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked his smoothly, **Of course we were going to come to this** Draco thought and shook his head. "I'm not avoiding you mother" he said and buckled his pants throwing on his button up shirt. "Yes you are…is it because I walked in on you and that Mud-" Draco turned and eyed her harshly daring her to finish her sentence. "…That Granger girl together…" his mother frowned at him. "Mother" he whined at her

"If that's the case then I'm very sorry. I thought for sure you were still resting, if I had heard anything I can assure you I would not have come in" Narcissa said to him seriously, Draco groaned as he buttoned up his shirt "Mother can we please not talk about that…like ever again" Draco whined and begged her. Narcissa sighed and held up her hands in surrender, "Fine I won't speak of it again…but I'm not surprised Miss Granger has turned into a lovely young woman" Draco gapped at her words in shock as he watched her leave.

Draco could not deny the truth behind his mother's words it was evident enough to him that Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman. His cock harden again, Draco let out a sigh of defeat as he adjusted himself inside his trousers. Draco buttoned up the last button of his slick shirt and flipped up the collar and wrapped the gray tie around his neck, tying an Eldredge knot in his tie before pulling on his black vest and sport coat.

He made his way down to the first floor, where he heard echoing voice's come from his God-father and Head Mistress McGonagall. "You have a lovely home, Professor Snape. Do you inherit this house?" The Head Mistress asked him accepting the cup of tea from the house elf. "Yes from my late father" Snape answered "I didn't ask you here to admire my home _Minerva_" Snape jumping straight into business mode. "Yes…your letter was very vague…why did you ask me here _Severus_?" she asked him with the same level of seriousness.

Snape cleared his throat, "I asked you here because I was hoping that I could be the Potion's Master at Hogwarts this year." Snape said simply to her. Minerva calmly sat her tea cup down on the glass coffee table, "I understand that you haven't found anyone qualified to fill the position" Draco heard his mother's voice. "Yes, that is correct I haven't found anyone _willing_ to fill your former position. However I can't ask you back simply on the fact that you are more than qualified if not over qualified for the position. I have to protect the new and returning students of Hogwarts." McGonagall said to them honestly, "Voldemort is gone, Harry Potter defeated that madman!" Narcissa Malfoy stressed in outrage.

"There is no need to be angry, Ms. Malfoy. I'm simply just stating the facts, and the fact is no one is going to send their children to a school that employs former Death Eaters" McGonagall said honestly "I'm sorry Severus…really I am…I don't deny that you are a great Professor, but I can't compromise the safety of my students my hands are tied as it is. I still have to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as well as a new Flying Instructors and Transfigurations Professor. I was willing to take that position as my own but I fear the duties as Head Mistress are far too great for me to do both." Minerva explained to them honestly

"We will go to the Minster if we have to!" Narcissa huffed in frustration at the older witch. "Cissy" Snape said warningly to her. "No!" Narcissa snapped at him, "I will not let some goody goody bitch of a witch treat you like you are some second rate citizen in your own home no less! I will not stand for this!" Draco's mother yelled a stormed out the sitting room.

Snape sighed as he watched his lover storm out of the room in anger, "Please forgive her. She is quick to anger these days" Snape said calmly to McGonagall with a sigh. "Of course, it was never my intention to offend you or her for that matter. It would have been better if we discussed these matters in private, but never the less thank you for the tea" Minerva gave a tight smile and stood to leave.

"There is one more matter I wish to discuss with you. If you have the time, of course?" Severus asked sneakily, "I believe I can spare a few moments" she said kindly to him and sat back down on the arm chair. Snape looked over at the crook in the door where Draco had peeked inside the room, "You can come out now, I know you've been listening Draco" **Damn his super hearing**, Draco cursed at himself and calmly walked into the formal sitting room. McGonagall eyed both men cautiously, "Mr. Malfoy" the Head Mistress greeted him with a formal coldness.

"Head Mistress" Draco greeted her in return with the same amount of coldness in his voice. "I understand that you have been made aware of my God-son's recent release from the Wizengamot?" Snape asked her. "Yes I was informed that Mr. Malfoy would be returning to Hogwarts to complete his last year of school and to complete his N.E.W.T.S" McGonagall stated matter-of-factly to them. "And has the Minister made you aware of Draco's…condition?" Draco eyed his God-father carefully, Minerva frown at his words not liking not having all the information at her disposal, "What condition?" she asked them. Snape looked at Draco and nodded to him, Draco sighed "I was bitten by Greyback before the Battle of Hogwarts." Draco admitted bitterly to her. McGonagall visibly paled, "Does the Minister know of this?" she asked them.

"I have my suspensions about it; either the Minister knows and simply failed to mention it to you, or the Minister has no clue that the dimwits that he employs arrested a Werewolf, or he simply wanted Draco to tell you himself about his curse. Those are all possible theories" Snape explained to her. McGonagall was quite for a long moment, "We'll it seems that we are at an impasse, how can I let a Werewolf run around my school with out taking all known avenues to keep others out of harms way…." Snape could tell she was thinking out loud as he watched her demeanor change from strong stead fast to a look of defeat.

"It looks like I'll have no choice but to have you return to Hogwarts as our Potions Master." Minerva stood up from her chair, "You shall accompany Mr. Malfoy to the Hogwarts Express, and he will be treated like any other student, no special privileges, no falling behind in any classes. On the nights of the full moon you should make your way down to the dungeons of the castle we will work out something for you down there" McGonagall stated to him and reach in her robes and pulled out a red silk cloth "I was going to send this to you via owl but now is a good time as any I suppose" she said softly to him and handed him the cloth.

Draco open the folded red silk and looked down at the sliver badge that read 'Head Boy'

"You have always been a remarkable student Mr. Malfoy, don't make me regret this." She warned him then looked back at Severus, "I shall see you before the feast." McGonagall added, Snape nodded in return. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy why don't you show me the door there is so much to do and so little time to do it" she said following the young wizard out of the room.

Severus aspirated to his study were Narcissa was leaning against the oak desk looking down at the front lawn, with a full glass of FireWhiskey in hand. "Are you drinking?" he limped slightly over towards the desk. Narcissa chuckled darkly at him and took a long sip, "It looks that way doesn't it?" she cut her eye angrily at him.

"And pray tell what brought all this on?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "That bitch you brought into our home" Narcissa hissed whirling around to face him spilling droplets of her drink on the desktop. "Narcissa" she shook her head at him cutting off his words.

"No! It's my turn to talk! You invited her here she is…was your guest and you let her talk down to you like a child. I wanted to stand up for you, but no you let her treat you like a whipped dog! You are Severus Snape you don't let anyone treat you like that! Not now not ever!" Narcissa screamed at him with huge tears running down her face causing her mascara and eyeliner to streak down her face.

Snape gently took the now half empty glass out of her hand and cupped her face erasing the thick black lines on her face. "I'm sorry that you thought she was treating me unfavorably, I've known Minerva for a very long time now that's just the way she talks" he said calmly and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. "You have been strong from me for too long, its my turn to be the strong one now" he said as she looked up at him lovingly drunk.

"I just wanted to protect you" she muttered against his check as she kissed him, he chuckled as sipped the rest of her cocktail. "I didn't need it I was playing right into her Gryffindor hands love" Snape explained with a smirk and kissed her soft lips. Narcissa smiled at him, "You are a sneaky one" Snape nodded and kissed her once more. "Come we must prepare for my return to Hogwarts" Narcissa frown as he pulled her towards the door. "What do you mean prepare?"

"You are going to be alone for months at a time, I would hate for you to forget about me while I'm away" Snape said to her darkly, leading her to the bedroom.

AN: I am so so very sorry for the long wait on this one. Work has been crazy busy as well as life itself but never the less I hope you like this chapter! We are getting to close to see our two beloved characters meet at our favorite school.


	6. Chapter 5

The Beast

AN: Hello again everyone, I do apologize for my long absence from you all, I won't give you guys any excuses as to why I was a way for so long just know that I am very sorry to keep you all waiting. This chapter was a difficult one for me to write, I wasn't sure were to begin with this one but I didn't want to make it super long for you guys but it just turned out that way.

So without further a due the next chapter.

Chapter 5:

Blaise Zambini sat at his favorite breakfast bistro in the heart of Daigon Ally, he watched as a rush of witches and wizards hurried off to their respected positions, it was busy for a September morning. Blaise glanced down at his muggle wrist watch that was given to him by a generous and voluptuous conquest from his recent stent in France. The quartz on the face of the watch gleamed in the bright sun light, "All by yourself today love?" asked the raven haired violet eyed woman asked him with a wink.

The last few times Blaise had come by the bistro he was always with someone else, and he always sat in her section. His most recent trip was when Pansy Parkinson ran into him here, who took it upon herself to eat breakfast with him and one of her cousins whom was visiting from Romania. Blaise smiled at the woman, if this had been any other occasion Blaise would have asked the flirty witch to join him then after a pleasant conversation laced heavily with flirting and sexual innuendoes. They would have more than likely gone back to her place where he would shag her brains out after words he would leave hang probably never see the witch again.

However today wasn't like any other day, "As much as I would rather be having you for breakfast" Blaise said as the woman blushed at his meaning. "Sadly I'm meeting my best mate here before we head off to our last year of school" Blaise winked at her, the older witch cup her cheek "Oh… I had no idea you were so young" she faltered over her words. "It must be my olive skin" Blaise answered with a smirk. The witch giggled, "Erin! Good Lord Woman! I pay you to sever the customers not flirt with them! Get back to work!" a man yelled, who Blaise could only assume was the witch's boss. The raven haired women, Erin jumped out of her skin and hurried away from his table.

"Flirting with the help again I see" Draco appeared out of thin air, scarring the other wizard. "Merlin's beard Drake, I nearly spilled my tea" Blaise said gripping his tea cup tightly, Draco chuckled at him and sat comfortably in his chair. "I see you got my note" Draco said to his friend, Blaise nodded and patted his breast pocket where he had place Draco's cryptic note the he received a few days ago. It was the first time he had heard form Draco in a full year, and to be honest Blaise was a little bit irritated at his best friend who took almost a full year to contact him.

Blaise was a little understand since the war was going on, but one would think that if your best friend was released from prison it would be cause for contact him and celebrate his return to wizarding society. Did Blaise so much as hear a peep from his so called best mate? No absolutely nothing more than what he and the wizarding world read the papers. "Yes…I got your note. I guess it would be too much to ask for a little more than a cryptic message from your best friend that reads _'We need to meet. You know where and when' _this isn't the war Drake you don't have to creep in the shadows like a spy or something" Blaise said to him sipping his tea.

Draco rubbed the thinly grown dark blonde stumbled on his chin. **Damn I really need to shave again**, Draco thought to himself and sighing at his best friend's words. "I'm sorry I had to reach out to you the way I did. You sound like a girl by the way… worse than Pansy might I add" they both shudder that the witches name. Blaise shook his head, "That biddy has not left me alone since the story broke of your release from prison, she came to my manor I'll have you know it was a good thing I was alone when she just decided to drop by at 3 in the morning." Blaise said with a sigh a sipped his tea.

By the time that Blaise had finished his speech, Draco had a cup of tea and a blackberry scone from his breakfast meal. "You do know that she is crazy right?" Draco nodded he knew just how crazy Pansy Parkinson could be. She once tried to cut off his pecker because one of the other Slytherin girls started a nasty rumor that Draco was having an affair with both Greengrass sisters. The rumor wasn't true at the time it was told but the threat to Draco's manhood was too great for Draco too take a chance that he might lose the best part of himself no matter how great the sex was. Draco slowly stopped seeing Pansy become more and more involved with school and Quidditch, and in turn Pansy was busy with other guys.

"Trust me I know just how crazy Pansy Parkinson can be, why is she so worried about me anyway? Isn't she with Theo Nott?" Draco asked taking a sip of his tea, Blaise shrugged unknowingly spinning his tea cup in his hand. "Who knows maybe she was just waiting around for you" Blaise answered with a laugh as Draco scrunch his nose in disgust. "That's not funny" Draco said to him, "It's funny to me. In any case how does it feel to be back in the real world?" Blaise asked him, Draco shrugged a week had gone past since his release from prison. He was still trying to adjust to everything, "I'm just trying to get reacquainted with everything, life in jail is just a little bit _different_ then life on the outside" Draco answered briefly.

"How was France?" Draco asked him quickly changing the subject, "France was nice. Mother enjoyed the shopping, I enjoyed the company of many witches it was nice…You could have come with us you know, you and your mother." Blaise said to him, Draco let put a sigh they had been over this before. Many times in fact, "Mate you know if we had, it would have been bad for all of us involved. My father lost his mind all he cared about was serving Voldemort and having his perfect pureblood family to back him up. If mother and I would have left Death Eaters would have tracked us all down and most likely killed us or worse" Draco said bitterly to him.

**Obviously I've struck a nerve**, Blaise said to himself. "There is something worse than death?" Blaise questioned his words. Draco pulled at the collar of his shirt and tie, "Give recent events that I can't share with you here….yes there are worst things than death" Draco answered him cryptically, Blaise frown at his friends newfound secretive nature. "What do you mean we can't talk about it here?" Blaise asked him as he watched Draco get up from the table. "I'm sorry mate but I can't tell you…I wish I could but… please trust me when I tell you the least you know the better off you'll be" Draco said and tossed down a few gold coins and walked off.

Blaise bit the inside of his cheek and followed after his best mate, down the streets of Daigon Ally. Draco dip down a back alleyway and pulled the portkey from his pocket, he began to rub it between his thumb and index finger. Blaise followed him down the ally just as the portal opened "Drake?!" Blaise yelled and surprising Draco pulled them both through the portal. Both of the men hurled thought the air, as the ground came into view. "Accio broom!" Draco shouted pulling out his wand, the broom flew next to Draco as he mounted it and grabbed Blaise's arm and guided him on to the broom as he flew them towards a manor.

Draco maneuvered his broom toward the soft ground, hovering just above to allow Blaise to dismount the broom. "What the hell Drake?!" Blaise yelled at the blonde, as Draco dismounted his broom. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why the hell did you follow me here?" Draco asked waving his wand over the broom vanishing it from sight. Blaise looked around at the very modern manor, "I don't even know where here is!" Blaise shouted and threw up his hands in frustration. Draco sighed and walked up the steps Blaise followed after him to the front doors, where Draco pushed them both open with the palms of his hands. "Welcome to the Snape Manor" Draco said wearily, Blaise let out a whistle as he took in the sight of the Manor.

"I had no idea that Snape was rich?" Blaise said in awe, "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Mr. Zambian" Snape's deep voice echoed throughout the foyer. As Severs and Narcissia stood at the top of the stairs rather close together, to Blaise's eye. Shape had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Where have you been Draco?" Narcissia asked her son. Draco popped his jaw in frustration, "I was out mother, I left you a note" he said to her rather coldly. "You mean this poor excuse for a note? 'Dear Mother, going out be back soon. Love your son' Where did you go? Who were you going to meet? Although that last question seems irrelevant now" Narcissia said glancing at Blaise then back to her son.

"Very cryptic, wouldn't you say Lady Malloy?" Blaise asked with a smirk to Draco. "Indeed, you know better than to be running off like this Draco its―" "Perhaps it would be best if I talked with the boys darling" Snape said cutting her off and limped down the steps towards Draco and Blaine. "Severus" Narcissia said eyeing both young men. "It will be fine dear, we'll make this short and to the point" Snape said to her and limped to the Drawing Room with both boys in toe. "I had no idea you had such a nice home Professor" Blaise said trying to avoid the awkward silence as they entered the room.

"As I said before, there are very few things you know about me and I'd like to keep it that way" Snape said to Blaise as he sat down in a small arm chair. "As I said to Cissia we need to make this short and to the point, Draco if you could take out your wand please. You remember the spell for the Vow don't you" Draco looked confused but nodded. **What the hell is he thinking**, Draco thought to himself as he took out his wand. Blaise looked from his best mate to his former Professor. "Vow? What do you mean Vow? As in…." Blaise begun but son stopped as he realized what his teacher meant. "The Unbreakable Vow, yes that is what I was referring too. You see if you want to know what has been going on with Draco, you must take the Vow it is the only way to insure my God-son's safety." Snaps said to him in a very serious tone. "You…can't…you can't be serious? That spell is ever binding it could kill me" Blaise gapped at the old man.

"Then you understand the severity of the situation, this is a serious matter." Snape said to the young wizard with a smirk. "Drake you can't….look whatever it is I swear on my families fortune I won't tell" Blaise begged his friend. "A wizard's oath then?" Draco looked at his God-father, who shrugged with a smirk. "Not as binding as the Vow but I guess it will have to do if that is what you wish of course?" Severus told his rolling his cane between his palms. Draco contemplated the idea, then held out his palm, "Shall we shake on it them?" Draco asked his best friend. Blaise quickly grabbed his hand and shook it, "You have a deal"

"Very well then, I'll leave you both too it." Snape said rather chipper and stood up to leave, "Just so we're clear, I was just kidding about the Vow I wouldn't really have made you take it" Severus said with smirk and limped out of the Drawing Room. "What the hell is going on Draco?" Blaise asked him, Draco sat is Snape's previous spot. "You should probably sit down for this one mate" Blaise sat down across from Draco. "I guess you noticed the external changes in me, I'm a little taller and put on more muscle than the last time you saw me. It wasn't from being active in the prison yard, before the war ended something terrible happened to me. I became a monster" Draco started, Blaise frown at him. "What are you going on about?" Blaise asked him.

"You remember the stories about, Fenrir Greyback? The rumors about him being a werewolf?" Draco asked him. Blaise nodded to him, "Right nut those were just stories Drake one had any proof" Draco nodded, "Why do you think there was never any proof?" Blaise shrugged his answered. "He never kept anyone alive long enough for them to confirm everyone suspicions about him" Draco said to him. Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, "That's not unlikely he was an unstable individual, but what does that have to do with you?" Blaise asked.

Draco signed and rubbed his hands over his face, "It has everything to do with me…because…Voldemort ordered Greyback to turn me into a werewolf" Draco spat out, Blaise sagged back in his chair in shock. "Merlin's balls Drake…that's heavy shit mate." Blaise said flabbergasted, Draco nodded to his friend, "Yea, it's not something one writes to a friend they haven't seen in a year" Draco commented sadly, Blaise sighted and stood next to his friend. "I sort of understand why you didn't tell me when you did, you are my best mate in the whole world Draco. It doesn't matter to me that you're more than just a wizard now, it just means that I'll have to watch you're back so you don't kill anyone or me for that matter" Blaise said to him with a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

Draco too let out a small laugh of relief, it felt good to have more than just his family know about his secret. Draco patted him on the back, "It's good to hear you say that man" Blaise shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal. "It was nothing, but we better get going if we are ever going to head back to school" Blaise said checking the time on his wrist watch. Draco frown at the foreign object, "What is that thing you have on?" Draco asked.

"Oh….this thing…just a little gift form one of my many conquest from France. It's a muggle wrist watch, very ingenious device wouldn't you say?" Blaise said cockily to him, "You mean to tell me a witch gave you that?" Draco questioned Blaise who nodded. "Yes, she was a half-blood her mother is a juggle. You truly must broaden your horizons to more than just pure-bloods Drake, it's a brave new world out there" Blaise said to him as they walked out of the Drawing Room and made their way to the Foyer.

Narcissia and Snape waited for them, trunks in tow, "You promise me no harm will come of my son while he is at that school" Narcissia whispered to her lover in hushed tones. Snape signed and rubbed his hands over hers, "My darling Cissia, you worry too much." He said kissing her the backs of both her hands, "I have everything in place, trust me." Severus said kindly to her, she smiled reluctantly kissed his lips.

"How long did it take you to get used to that?" Blaise whispered to Draco, "I'm still trying to get used to it, never seen my mother so….lovey dovie before" Draco murmured back and cleared his throat at the two. "Mother, God-father. I think we should get going if we are to make the train." Draco hinted at them, Snape signed and nodded pulling away from Narcissia.

"Be careful Draco" His mother said low enough for only him to hear, as she watched them walk toward the big manor door. "You do the same mother" Draco said back to her as they all walked out of the manor.

BBBBBBBB

Hermione stood at King's Cross between platforms nine and ten, she felt like she had been standing here for a while now looking at the invisible portal between the muggle world she was born into and the wizarding world she had become a part of. Hermione remembered the first time she had come here with both of her parents along with Professor McGonagall, she was both terrified and excited at the same time.

Even now after all theses years of coming and going through both worlds, she still had those same feelings as she did when she was just eleven years of age. "Come on mum we are going to be late!" Ron huffed in annoyance at his mother. **Well there goes my peace and quiet**, Hermione though to herself and signed at Ron's loud voice. "Ooofff…I have had just about enough to you boy!" Molly scolded him.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, "Don't you rolled your eyes at your mother, Ronald." His father said harshly to him as he help Ginny with her trunk. Ron groaned at them, "I just…I don't want to miss the train. We will be the laughing stock of the school if that happens again" he whined at them referring to what happened to him and Harry in their second year at Hogwarts. "We aren't going to be late Ron the portal is right here" Hermione said to him with a sigh, she was more than happy to get back to her education and spending a few hours away from Ronald Wesley and his continuous bickering and whining.

"Can we just get going please" Ron whined again at them, Molly rolled her eyes at her youngest son. The boy did not have a sentimental bone in his body, "I cannot believe this will be you all's last year at Hogwarts" Molly sniffled into her tissues, "Why I remember as if it was just yesterday that it was your first year at Hogwarts" Molly cried and blew her nose into the tissue, as Arthur wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Now now dear, we talked about this. It's not like you're never going to see them again, they will be back in time of Christmas. You'll see" Arthur said reassuringly to his wife.

Molly cried harder into his chest, he cleared his throat at the group in front of him. "You all best be off now, you'll miss the train." The patriarch of the Weasley family said, Ron didn't need to be told twice as he bolted through the portal. Harry shook his head at him and followed him through carrying his and Ginny's trunks, "Hermione, what do you think this year will be like?" Ginny asked as they passed through portal and caught up to the guys.

"I don't know Gin' but really hope to relax this year despite being Head Girl" Hermione said as she gazed at the red and black train. "I hope your right, and by the way Malfoy is staring at you" Ginny said with a wink and wrapped her arm around Harry's as they boarded the Train. Hermione gazed down the end of the platform to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the pillar staring at her. Her face flushed remembering the last time they had run into each even now she could feel his blazing hot fingers run across her body, Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and hurried to board the train.

Even as she found her seat in the heads compartment on the train she could still feel as if Draco was watching her, touching her. Hermione had a feeling that this was certainly not going to be a very relaxing year like she pictured for herself.

AN: Another long one for you guys sorry about that, I'm also sorry if the first half of this chapter is a bit boring I just didn't want to keep going back and forth between Draco and Hermione. I thought that would get boring after a while, and I also wanted to introduce more characters. Again I'm sorry I know this chapter was by no means very good, I appreciate everyone hanging in there I hope you guys enjoy even if you don't find it very good again I'm very sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 6

The Beast

AN: I hope everyone liked the last chapter, even though I know half of that chapter was crap and I'm kicking myself for posting it but I wanted to give you guys and update since it had been too long since I updated.

Anyways to the next chapter!

Chapter 6:

Ginny was thoroughly annoyed with her bother, who was currently sucking the face off of Lavender Brown. They had only just begun their extremely long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I think I'm going to puke" Ginny muttered softly to her fiancé, who was sitting next to her. Harry nodded and tired not to look at the couple in front of him, it was a feat that was proving to be most difficult as their lip smacking was turning his stomach as well as her own. "This is unbearable" Harry muttered back to her in disgust.

"I…..love…..you….Won-Won" Lavender moaned out loud between their sloppy kisses, Ron moaned in agreement as he sucked on the column of her neck. Ginny gagged at the two of them "If we are ever like that, please hex me" Harry muttered to Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron and Lavender finally pulled apart from each other gasping for air, "You know I heard some juicy gossip about our new potential Head Boy" Lavender said breathlessly as she trying to make small talk with Ginny, who tried not to roll her eye at the dark blonde haired witch. "How could there possibly be any gossip when school hasn't even started yet?" Ron commented jadedly as Lavender moved off his lap.

Lavender gave him a shrewd look, "The gossip is about who he might be, not about anything he has done…yet" Lavender corrected with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, I heard that the Head Boy was Draco Malfoy" Lavender said looking seriously to each of them. Ron let out a huge laugh as if she had just told the best joke, "You have got to be kidding me, right?" Lavender crossed her arms over her chest. "No I'm serious" she said to him.

"She does take her gossip rather seriously, Ronald" Harry said with a smirk as he flipping through the newest issue of _Quidditch_ _Plus_. Lavender eyed Harry annoyingly and scrunched up her nose at him, "Any who, so Parvati told me that Seamus told her that Dean said he saw Malfoy loading his trunk on the platform this morning with Zabini and Professor Snape, and Malfoy was wearing a certain badge on the lapel of his coat" Harry looked at the dirty blonde girl over the top of his magazine, with a questionable look in his eyes. "So…you mean to tell me that Malfoy and Professor Snape have returned to Hogwarts?" Harry asked her, Lavender shook her head at Harry's question "Not just that thought, they are on this very train as we speak." Lavender said proudly to them.

Ron smirked at her, "Smart and beautiful" Ron said and kissed her lip. Lavender giggled at his word and wrapped herself around him like a snake. Harry and Ginny both gagged at them, "She is so full of it" Harry said to Gin' blocking the couple with his magazine. "Why would Snape and Malfoy come back to Hogwarts? I thought for sure Snape had died from his injuries by Voldemort's snake, Nagini? Doesn't Malfoy have like some Million Galleon company that he needs to be running?" Harry asked out loud, Ginny shrugged and shook her head at his questions. "Another thing, why would McGonagall make Malfoy Head Boy?" Harry asked again out loud. "Clearly there are plenty of others to choose from" Harry said thinking out loud.

"Like you?" Ginny said with a smile, "Well…" Harry started suggestively as Ginny rolled her eye at him and smiled. "Won't you have enough on your plate this year? We will all have to study for our N.E.W.T.S as well as take them, you'll be captain of our Quidditch team and you'll have to organize tryouts for the team." Ginny said to him, Harry went to open his mouth again. Ginny interrupted him before he could get the words out.

"Before you even start, no you can't keep the same team as last year. Most of those people didn't come back for their final year, so hence the reason for you to host tryouts and the sooner the better I say. I want to crush every team this year" Ginny said gleefully to him. Harry chuckled at her words, Ginny had a very competitive nature. If you weren't competitive living in a house full of boys you weren't going to survive very long, even if you were the apple of your father's eye. Harry loved her competitive nature, "Alright, alright I'll get started on preparing an owl to send out to all the Second years that Gryffindor will be hosting tryouts…the second week of school?" Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Ewwww, come on guys that's gross." Ron whine at them when he pulled away from Lavender, Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes at him. As Ron went back to sucking Lavender's face off, "And he calls us gross" Harry said and shook his head at them, going back to flipping through his magazine. "And another thing you couldn't be Head Boy even if you wanted too. The Head Boy has always in a different house from the Head Girl. I don't think McGonagall would change the rules even for two best friends that defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time." Ginny added to him picking up her own magazine to block out the couple.

"They should have given us medals on top of the money they offered us" Ron said tearing his lips away from Lavender's for a brief moment. Ginny and Harry both rolled their eyes at him, as the compartment door was pushed opened. "Sorry, I ran into Luna and Neville. Luna insisted that we had to talk about….Lavender" Hermione sternly looked at the whore who was straddling Ron's lap. Ron gave her an uncomfortable smile, "Hey 'Mione I thought you were going to sit in the Heads Compartment?" Ron said sliding Lavender off his lap. Harry shook his head at his future bother-in-law, **Is he really that thick?** Hermione asked herself.

"Ron I told you before we left the House that I was going to sit with you guys" Hermione shook her head in frustration at his pig headedness. "Oh…" Ron said and begun to slide himself and Lavender over to make room for her to sit. "Are we seriously moving over for _her_?" Lavender said loud enough for everyone to hear her. Ron shrugged and said nothing as he scooted over on the bench seat to make room for Hermione to sit down next to them in the compartment. Lavender shoot him a dirty look before she stood up to face Hermione, blocking the other witch's entrance into the compartment. "Sorry but this compartment is full" Lavender said harshly to the taller witch. Hermione tried not to let the blonde girl get under her skin, by biting the inside of her cheek.

"I would rather not cause a scene here. So please let me pass so that I may sit with _my friends_" Hermione said authoritative voice to the shorter witch. Harry and Ron looked shocked at the two witches standing toe to toe with each other, Lavender narrowed her eyes at the brunette "You know something Hermione. I find it kind of sad that you still hang out with your ex-boyfriend who left you for me" Lavender said with an evil smirk. Hermione gave the girl a snide chuckle, "Well, you know something Lavender. I never picked you as the type of girl whom would stoop so low, stealing another witch's boyfriend an all. Seeing as how you had to throw yourself at him naked just to make him yours" Hermione gave the girl and equally evil smirk and crossed her arms. "Now, I find _that_ sad and pathetic." Hermione added.

Ginny never felt prouder for her best friend than in that moment, this had been a long time coming for Lavender and Ron. Hermione was finally going to put the slutty blonde in her place, Lavender gasped at the taller witch and turned to Ron. "Are you going to let _her_ talk to me that way?" Lavender shrieked at him pointing her finger at Hermione.

Ron just sat there stunned, Lavender began to cry causing Ron to wrap his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. Hermione and Ginny both knew it was all an act to get Ron to intervene, "Are you happy with yourself?" Ron asked Hermione in resentment giving her a look of fury. "Ron…" Ginny started "Oh shut up Gin'!" Ron shouted cut his little sister off. "You have always been on Hermione's side since this whole thing with me and Lavender started!" Ron shouted at her, "Only because you cheated on Hermione" Ginny said snidely to her older brother. "WE WERENT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP YET! ITS NOT CHEATING IF YOU'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE OTHER PERSON!" Ron screams echoed throughout the train, Hermione could hear the rumors already beginning. "Is that really how you saw us Ron?! Did you ever want to be with me Ron? Or was I just someone you could toy with while you waited for Lavender to finish sucking off her latest dick" Hermione asked him spitefully, the way Hermione said it so crudely shocked even herself she had never been the type of person who would say this kind of cruel and callous thing out loud.

Ron's face grew red, then he did the unthinkable he reared his hand back and slapped Hermione across the face so hard that it caused her to fall into the isle of the train. Ginny gasped at her brother's reaction and ran over to help her best friend, Harry shoved Ron into his seat "You Arsehole!" Harry yelled at him and began to punch Ron in the face or where ever he could reach. As Lavender tried her best to separate the two men who continued to beat the snot out of each other. "What the bloody hell is this?" Hermione held her face and looked up at Draco Malfoy, holding her bleeding nose.

**BBBBBBBB**

Draco felt like his world was moving in slow motion, as he looked into the honey brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She was lying on the floor holding her nose, then he saw the crimson blood flowing out of here hand. **Dear Merlin…she's hurt, but who could have…** Draco lost his train of thought when he saw the two Gryffindor's going at each other. **Do something you idiot! You are Head Boy!** Draco's logical side shouted at himself, he snapped his finger and both of the Gryffindor's were pinned to their seat neither one could move.

"What the hell is this?" Ron said spitting blood all over the place due to his very fat lip. "Malfoy" Harry hissed at the blonde as he and Ron tried to move. "Fighting the hold it will only make it worse. I won't either of you up till you calm down" Draco said in a calm voice to the two of them. "How are you doing this without your wand?" Ron asked him, Draco smirked at his question. "I excel at wandless magic." Draco answered him with a cocky smile. He then knelt down next to Hermione brushing a few wild strands behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, trying to hide his concern form the red head next to her. Hermione nodded and stood up uneasily still holding her bloody nose with Ginny's help. Draco braced his hands on her hips to steady her, "Care to tell me what happened here Red. Seeing as you might be the only level headed person in this little scuffle" ra tell me what happappened herr Red. Seeing as you might be the only level headed person in this little scufflervien Draco said to handing Hermione his hunter green handcrafted handkerchief from the breast pocket of his coat. Hermione took the soft cloth graciously from his extended hand and held it under her nose.

Ginny sighed, "Where do I begin… would you like the short version of this tale or the long version?" Ginny Weasley asked the blonde. Draco took a glance at his pocket watch, "The short version should suffice, since I will no doubt have to bring this…little encounter to the attention of a Professor." Draco explained, finding his God-father was going to be most difficult as the train was packed to full capacity he was lucky that he was Head Boy and his seat was saved for him. Where as his God-father would have to fend for himself finding his own seat on the packed train. "You would like that wouldn't you Malfoy? Getting us in trouble before the school year has even started." Ron said angrily to the blonde, Draco shook his head at the red headed male. "Oh….how I missed your witty banter Weasel King. Whatever you may think of me it is not my life's mission to make your school year any worse, although it appears to be heading in that direction." Draco confessed honestly to him. "Pifft like I'd ever believe that" Ron said blowing a raspberry at him.

"Shut up Ron…your only making it worse for yourself" Ginny explained angrily to her idiot older brother. "She's right Ron. You are only making this worse for all of us" Harry muttered to him. "You started it!" Ron yelled at his friend. "I started it!? Are you out of you mind!? You slapped Hermione!" Harry yelled back at the red head. "She practically called my girlfriend a who're!" Ron argued, "And that justifies your actions! You better be glad that Malfoy is holding me down right now" Harry snarled at the red head. Ron wooed that the wizard, "Like you could do anything to me Potter! I'm at least two inches taller than you and have you by at least 25 pounds!"

**Wait…he hit Hermione?** Draco's eyes widened in shock as he tuned out the rest of their argument. "Is this true?" Draco asked the youngest Weasley, trying to not let his anger boil over and make him lose control. "You know it's true, look at her nose for Merlin's sake. It is already turning black and blue!" Ginny exclaimed to the blonde as she pointed to her friends face. Hermione had managed to rid herself of all the blood, but her nose hurt like hell, she saw the fire in Draco's eye. "I'm fine… really… it was my" Hermione started

"Damn right this was all your fault Granger!" Lavender Brown yelled at her. "Won-Won and I were doing just fine until you came along!" the girl added screaming at the top of her lungs, stomping her foot like a three year old. Draco looked at the blonde witch in between the two Gryffindor's, Lavender Brown looked like a skinny upside down broom too him. Her dark blonde hair looked as if a rat ran through her hair and her makeup was a mess, she looked down right unattractive. "Well…I'm sure that whatever Granger had to say was completely true." Draco told her in boredom. "Why you!" Ron struggled angrily against Draco's magical hold over him.

Draco ignored the red head completely, "We need to find Snap. He is probably the only professor on the train in the student compartments, and he should be able to fix your nose" Draco explained looking down at Hermione. "I'll go too" Ginny said to him. "Wait what about me?" Harry asked looking between his best friend and fiancé. "You'll be fine Potter, the worse that Weasel King can do is try and spit on you" Draco told him with a smirk and walked down isle of the train with Hermione and Ginny behind him.

He just hope that his God-father wasn't too pissed off to help him fix Hermione's nose.

AN: I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before Halloween, but this chapter took a little bit longer to write. I hope everyone had a safe Halloween and I hoped you guys liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

The Beast

AN: Wow….thank you guys so much for liking, reviewing, and following my story. You all simply are the best group of follower I have ever had! I hope that you all stick with me, I know my updating is sporadic at best I promise things will get better and my updates will be closer together. To those who reviewed my last chapter thank you so much for your input I love it!

To HPAsherra: I don't really hate Ron per-say, hate is such a strong word. I just strongly dislike him and I really did needed him to be an a-hole. You are right they all should have remember that Draco had to come back to school, I forgot to add that in there thank you for catching that I'll have to edit that last chapter.

To Chester99: We shall see what happens to Ron and Harry, but yes there will be some detentions and yes Ron will get the worst of it that much is true I don't want to give anything away. I wanted there to be a little conflicted between Lavender and Hermione which had its desired effect of creating a bigger rift in the Hermione and Ron friendship aspect of the story.

Chapter 7:

Severus Snape hated trains, well not so much all trains just the Hogwarts Express. Which took him farther and farther away from Narcissia and this train was filled with snot filled, runny nose children, which he hated. He had half a mind to jump off of the moving train just to get away from them, however he kept reminding himself that he made a promise to his beloved to keep an eye on her son. Severus never broke his promises to Cissy not a single one and he wasn't going to start now.

Severus Snape was never fond of children there were a select few that he could stand being around: his God-son Draco, his best mate Blaise, and there was that other boy Theodore Nott whom Snape could also stand. Theo was a quiet young lad very reserve, Snape never quite understood how a boy from one of Britain's most prominent wizarding families could be so quiet, kind, well-mannered and above all not a spoiled little brat like all the other children who came from a similar backgrounds. He thought at one time the boy was possibly adopted, but when you saw the family together you knew right away the boy belong to them. Theo was the spitting image of his father, with little bits of his mother mixed in.

Those were the few children Snape could stand, as he walked passed an open compartment full of first years, they were noticeable by the simply plain black robes they all donned. One boy in particular looked right up at him and rubbed his running nose on his sleeve. Severus wrinkled his face in disgust at the boy and shut the compartment door quickly. "Yuck….filthy….little…creatures…" he said out loud as he walked farther down the aisle where he found the empty Heads Compartment. "Hmmm…odd…" Snape added looking around the train to see if anyone was looking, before he ducked inside away from the germy children.

Snape sat down with a content sigh of relief, leaning his head back against the head ready and closed his eyes for a moment. It took most if not all of his energy to get up and about these days, his injuries were very serious even more serious than he let Draco know about. Narcissia brewed up the best Pain Relieving potion he had ever had, the only side effect was that it made him very sleepy. Snape reached inside is coat pocket to take the rest of the potion, hoping and praying that this would knock him out for the remainder of the journey to Hogwarts. Severus frown when he notice that his pocket was empty, he patted the front of his coat and trouser pockets, "Blast!" he cursed out loud. When he heard a deep laugh, "Loose something Snape?" Remus Lupin asked giving the man a satisfied toothy grin, as the man was sitting close to the door.

Severus growled in frustration, "As a matter of fact yes. I believe I have missed placed my potions, I thought I had one in my pocket. It appears as though I left them in my trunk." Snape said with huff and sat back in his seat eying the man across from him. "That is a predicament. Do you go to your truck all the way at the back of the train, through the sea of germ infected kids? Or do you stay here and bear the pain?" Lupin teased the man something terrible. Snape's scowled deeper at the man in front of him, "Just like old times huh Remus?" Snape clearly referring to their time spent at Hogwarts Lupin smirked at the dark haired man.

"Something like that yes. Although we are older, not much wiser and riddled with our own scars" Remus said with a smile on his face touch of enlightenment in his tone. "I had feeling you would rear your furry head out of whatever hole you crawled out from. Have you come to be the new Head Mistress's lap dog" Remus narrowed his eyes at the dark hair man. "I will be no one's lap dog. Dora and I have a lovely home, not all can't live in a nice Manor with Lady Malfoy waiting on us hand and foot….say….how is my wife's dear cousin? Are you satisfying her every need? Rumor has it she can be a real wildcat in the sack" Remus said with a playful wink as Snape's face turned red with anger mixed with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't…talk…about…her…like…that!" Snape quickly snapped at him, whipping out his wand from his cane, Remus howled with laughter and held his hands up in surrender "Come off it you old greasy bat! I was just joking, put that thing way before you hurt yourself. At the very least, now I know that the rumors are true. You are bedding the Lady of House Malfoy! So tell me how is she?" Remus asked curiously with a laugh, clearly he was getting under the Potions Master's skin. Snape growled at the man, "Like I would ever tell you anything, dog! Besides I unlike you I am a gentleman and a gentlemen does not kiss and tell" Severus explained matter of factly to him slipping his wand back into the hilt of his cane. "So quick to anger" Lupin smirked, "I hear that is very unattractive quality in a lover, you should talk about your anger issue with someone." he teased again at the man holding his tea cup to his lips.

Snape muttered a simple freezing under his breath that froze the cup to Lemus's lips. "MMMMMM!" Severus tried not to laugh as the man tried to pull the cup from his lips. "You were saying?" Snape asked cupping his ear with a smirk. Snape let out a laugh as the man continued to struggle with his cup, "Her nose is bleeding again" He hear the Weasley girl's voice outside the door of the compartment. Draco cursed loudly, "Damn it, let's have her sit in the Heads compartment." Draco said and pulled open the door. "I'll find Snape"

"You won't have to look far" Severus said to him as they sat the Granger girl in front of him blood trickling out of her nose. "Care to tell me what happened to her?" Snape asked his God-son. "She was hit in the nose. I think it might be broken" Draco said to her as Ginny sat down next to her friend. "I can see that Draco, perhaps I should have asked the more obvious question. Who hit her?" Severus sighed and waved his wand over in the other professor's direction.

Remus pulled the cup off his lips and eyed the old grease bat angrily. "Professor Lupin, good to see you" Draco said politely to him. "From what I gathered so far, our Head Girl was slapped by none other than the Weasel King. Apparently she said something that pissed him off so bad he felt the need to strike her" Draco very briefly explained to him. "Wait you mean to say Ron did this?" Professor Lupin asked him as he set his tea cup down next to him. Draco nodded as did Ginny and Hermione. "He really did hit her Professor. I've never seen my brother like that before, but you can trust me he won't get away with this" Ginny said reassuringly with a glint in her eye of mischief. "You don't need to get in trouble for me Gin'" Hermione said to her.

"Who said anything about getting caught? Revenge is a dish best served cold and unexpected" Ginny said with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's. "And they say all Weasley are meant to be in Gryffindor" Snape said with a laugh. "Let's have a look at your nose Ms. Granger" Severus said gently removing the cloth from over her nose. His eyes widen in shock her nose was already turning a shade of purple he had never seen before, "Are you sure Mr. Weasley just slapped you? He didn't punch you?" Snape asked gently touching her nose. Hermione hissed in pain and jerked away from him to cover her nose, "I apologize for any discomfort Ms. Granger. I'm not very good at this" Severus admitted. "I _believe_ her nose might indeed be broken, this is beyond my area of expertise I'm afraid" Snape added looking up at his God-son, who ground his teeth together in anger at the red head who hurt her. "I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is to wait till we get to Hogwarts" Snape added and patted his God-son's shoulder.

**BBBBBBBB**

It was just dusk when the Hogwarts express pulled in to the station, Hagrid the half giant anxiously stood on the platform to greet the new students. He was happy to see all the new faces, as the first years were let off the train. "First Years right this way" His deep voice boomed nearly made some of the young ones wet themselves, most of them had never seen a man of his size before. "Your…your…" one of them stuttered as he looked out at Hagrid.

"Really tall" another one answered in astonishment. "Of course he's tall…he is part giant you know. I have read all about them" a nosy bushy haired girl said, which made Hagrid smile she reminded him of Hermione during her First year. "Well if you all will please follow….Professor Snape….Professor Lupin?" Hagrid said with confusion as the Potions Master and D.A.D.A Professor headed toward him with a purpose. "Professor Hagrid I require your assistance with a….sensitive matter" Snape said seriously to him. Hagrid cleared his throat, "Can it wait I have to get these new students to the boats?"

"It is regarding the Head Girl" Hagrid's eyes widened, "Right…well…..what about the Frist years?" Hagrid asked them, "I will see to it that the children make it safely to the school." Remus assured him, "Come along children, let's get you all to the boats" Lupin said as he lead the large group toward the docks. Hagrid frowned at the D.A.D.A teacher as Snape pulled his arm toward the train, "What is this all about? What happened to 'Ermione?" he asked the limping Professor Snape. "You'll see" Snape answered and Hagrid followed him to the train, where the Heads Compartment was located. Hagrid looked up just in time to see Hermione stepping down on to the platform, "Dear Merlin…'Ermione…what happened" he gasped at the damaged done to her face.

"You did that to her face didn't you?!" Hagrid yelled and pointed his sun bleached red umbrella at Draco. "I'll have you know that I would never lay a hand on her in such a manner you blubbering oaf!" Draco snarled in anger at the half-witted half giant. "I'm a Professor! How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"ENOUGH!" they both looked shocked at Hermione, who had yelled at them. "Yelling at each other is not helping. Please, just get me to Madam Pomphrey before someone else sees me like this" Hermione ordered them as she pulled her hood over her head, when others started to stare at them. Draco narrowed his eyes at the taller Professor, "As much as I hate to admit this but, Ms. Granger is right it is imperative the she get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. Ms. Weasley take our Head Boy here to lift the spell off of your bother and fiancée" Ginny nodded to the Potions Master and pulled Draco along with her. "Come on lover boy, Hermione isn't going far" She said with a smirk as he gave his God-father a pleading look to let him tag along with them. Ginny pulled him back on the train as the other made their way to the boats.

"Don't worry, Hermione can take care of herself" Draco frowned at the red heads words, "What are you going on about?" faked ignorance. Ginny actually laughed out loud at the blonde. "You must think I'm stupid, or blind. I can read you like an open book Draco Malfoy, you like her." Draco's eyes widened at the accusation, it wasn't false by far. He tried to hide it for so long, that in all honestly he was getting tired of hiding how he truly felt about the Head Girl. Ginny smiled at the look on Draco's face, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with little ol' me" she said with a playful wink and skipped off down the aisle, Draco sighed and hurried after her.

When they got the compartment where they had left Harry and Ron, Lavender had left and both Harry and Ron had fresh red hand prints on their faces. "Well what happen to the two of you?" Ginny asked eyeing her brother and future husband. Harry looked around the compartment, "I may have called Lavender a Gold digging tramp, who's only real talent in life lays between her legs and in between her ears" Harry said trying not to laugh. Ginny too tried not to laugh, "So I take it she slapped you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "We'll what about Weasel? What did you say to piss her off?" Draco asked him. Ron said nothing just eyed the blonde with murderous intent, "Hmm….not talking? That's fine with me, just means I get to watch you be belittled by another woman in your life" Draco said with a smirk and was about to snap his fingers, "Red do you mind getting their wands, I'd rather not be cursed while I'm taking them to the Head Mistress" Ginny sighed and give Harry an apologetic look before taking his wand out of his pants pocket, Ginny then turned to her bother and gave him an evil look before snatching his wand out from his coat pocket. "Come on Gin' don't give him my wand" Ron pleaded with his sister.

Ginny glared at him, "You should be glad that this is all I'm doing to your wand Ronald Billus Weasley" Ron paled as she used his first name. Ginny handed both wands to Draco has he slipped them into his coat pocket. "Time to face the music gents" Draco said with a smirk and snapped his fingers lifting the spell. Ron glared at the blonde man in front of him, "I really hate you Malfoy" Ron said to him as they walked out of the train. "Trust me Weasel, the feeling has never been more mutual" Draco said harshly to him as the got off the train and made their way to the carriages to take them to the castle.

AN: Well we made it to the Castle YAYAY! It took us a while to get here but we made it hopefully you guys liked this chapter I thinks it's the shortest one I've written! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

The Beast

AN: I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and who continue to follow my story, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know I ate way too much food but enough about me I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter

Side note: since we are going to have more of Draco and Hermione together I have decided to have two different fonts going on this will be **Draco's Thoughts **and _Hermione's Thoughts_

Chapter 8:

Head Mistress McGonagall gazed at herself in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her chambers at Hogwarts, the first group of students would be arriving any moment now and she wanted to look her very best. Nothing beats a first impression after all, at least that what her Mother always reminded her. She was a woman whom was wise beyond her years.

Minerva brushed away the sad memory starting to take hold of her. "You look fine my dear" the voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke to her from the other side of the room, her green eye flickered to the portrait of the former Head Master that hung over her personal desk in the room. "Ever the flatter Albus" she said with a blush to her cheeks and smooth down the front of her long baby blue silk robes. The old man cracked a smile at her and winked, "Only for you my dear" he answered. She let out a small laugh when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Enter" McGonagall commanded, Sybill Trelawney shyly pushed the door open. "I'm ssssorry tttto dddddisturb you, He…Head Mistress bbbut there is a very angry Head Boy outside wwwwwishing to speak with you" Sybill stuttered her heavy glasses falling off of her face as she hung her head. Minerva let out a sigh, "Of course he does" she muttered and took her hat off the edge of the dresser where it was sitting. She placed the hat atop her head as her hurried down the spiral metal staircase to find Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Miss. Weasley waiting for her. "You couldn't have them wait outside?" she turned and asked Sybill.

"I did!" she whispered to the older witch, "This better be good, Mr. Malfoy I have new students to greet and a speech to go over in less than 5 minutes" McGonagall said to the young blond wizard in front of her. "I understand Head Mistress, but I have something to share with you that couldn't wait." Draco said respectfully to the much older witch, "Oh really and what might that be?" Minerva asked leaning against the front of her desk and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at each member of the group.

Draco grabbed Ron by his arm and pushed him in front of the Head Mistress, "This…student if you want to call him that…harmed another student while on the train heading here" the former Head of Gryffindor raised her eyebrow at the red head. "Is this true Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked the boy. Ron gulped and looked down at his newly polished shoes. "It is Head Mistress" Ron's head snapped around at Hermione's voice.

The skin around her nose and under her eye had been healed thanks to the resident Med-witch Madam Pomfrey. The only evidence left was a small bluish brown half circle under the corner of her right eye, "I see" McGonagall gazed darkened at the red head, whose eyes were trained of the Head Girl in shock. "I am very disappointed Mr. Weasley. Very, very disappointed" she said with a sigh and sat down in her desk chair. Head Mistress McGonagall reach into her desk and pulled out some parchment, quill and a small paperback booklet. "I take it all of you have read the new student hand book I sent out with your letters?" it was a rhetorical question but everyone in the room nodded. Everyone expect the red head in front of her.

"Why am I not surprised? Well Mr. Weasley since you didn't feel that it was necessary for you to waste your precious time on keeping yourself up to date with our new rules…..Mr. Malfoy would you please inform Mr. Weasley of his punishment" Minerva gazed over to the blonde and nodded. Draco felt a proud smirk forming in the corner of his mouth, "With pleasure Head Mistress. Harming another student on or off the grounds of the Hogwarts castle itself, is grounds for immediate expulsion and removal of ones wand to be turned over to the parent or guardian of said student. No exceptions or exemptions" Draco explained to him in the simplest of terms he would understand. Under the new and stricter safety guidelines, which McGonagall and her staff had spent hours and hours working on implementing the following year. However the Mister of Magic saw no point in waiting till the following school year to implement the new rules.

Ron's face paled at the realization that his actions have caused, "Head Mistress…I—"Minerva held up her hand cutting him off. "These are the rules Mr. Weasley. As Mr. Malfoy pointed out there can and will be no exceptions nor exemptions on these matters." The Head Mistress stood up from behind the desk and handed him the parchment that she was writing on. "If I was still the Head of Gryffindor, please believe me Mr. Weasley you would be on the train back home tonight" she hissed at him making him jump out of his skin. "However, seeing as how I am no longer you're Head of House you will take this disciplinary report to your new Head of House tonight I will let him deal with you this time. I have enough on my plate as is, you all may go"

Draco frowned at the Head Mistresses decision to turn that Weasel over to his Head of House, he did not know that Gryffindor had a New Head of House not that he care in the slightest. Draco secretly hoped that this said new Head would kick the Weasel's ass right out of school so fast it would make his head spin, he didn't want Hermione to have to face that rat ever again.

"Mr. Malfoy a moment if you please?" The Head Mistress asked, Draco stood closer to her desk as everyone walked out of her office. "While I do appreciate you brining this matter to my attention in such a timely manner. Please don't feel like you have to…what is the phrase you kids used these days? Oh yes… 'Suck-up' to me as it were. You have earned the right to be this Schools Head Boy, not just by your grades or the fact that Albus asked me to do to have you as the Head Boy but…you have shown me that you are more than just a student in Slytherin. Even if you realize this or not it takes great courage to stand up for another student" Draco nodded his thanks to the older witch. "Thank you Head Mistress, I… I'm not trying to suck up to you. I…I just want to make up for my past indiscretions" Draco said with all honesty and humbleness, the old witch gave the boy a proud smile.

"You are certainly on the right path Mr. Malfoy and one more thing before you leave…I have taken the liberty to create a secret passage way for you, from your Dorm to the Dungeons' I found it to be most convent for your…particular needs" Draco bowed politely and hurried off to the Great Hall.

**BBBBBBBB**

Hermione flinched as she touched the small blemishes under her right eye, she was definitely going to have to send the Med- Witch a fruit basket or something. That woman could work miracles, granted she didn't have to help the poor witch out by any means. Hermione did sneak into the Hospital Wing with Snape with the full intention of healing herself with a potion or two, however she was caught red handing about to take a Sleeping Draught thank wasn't labeled yet as Pomfrey had just brewed it.

Hermione walked ahead of Ginny and Harry, as they made their way to the Great Hall. She held her head up high as she enter the Great Hall. No doubt Lavender Brown had begun to spread terrible rumors about her. She could already feel everyone's eyes on her as she sat with Neville on her left, who was in deep conversation with Dean Thomas about goodness knows what. Harry sat across from her, and Ginny squeezed in next to her on the long benches of the Gryffindor table.

Harry eyed the red headed wizard who walked behind her, eying him angrily as Ron passed down the table and sat down next to Lavender at the end of the table "He's not worth it, Harry" Ginny said to her husband to be as she glanced over at her brother who had Lavender hanging all over him, but he did not looked pleased with her, "I'm guessing he'll now understand that defending Lavender Brown only gets you into trouble" Ginny added with a small smile as her brother pushed the girl off of him and looked as if he was giving her a stern talking too. "I wonder what he's telling her." Ginny said in wonder, "Who the hell cares after what he did to Hermione I wouldn't care if he choked to death on a dinner roll" Harry said in anger.

Hermione had to agree with her best friend, she would not be the first to jump up to help save Ronald from the hypothetical death by dinner roll scenario that was playing out in her head as they turned their attention to the Head Mistress McGonagall who had walked on to the platform overlooking the student body, just as the Frist Years were lead in two by two following Professor Lupin.

"I didn't know Professor Lupin was returning this year, I thought for sure he would be home with Tonks and little Teddy" Harry whispered with a smile as he led the students towards the Head Mistress. "Good evening First years and returning students, I am your Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin the Sorting ceremony, I would like to introduce some new and old faces to our staff, First Year students get used to seeing most of these faces everyday maybe even twice a day if you find yourselves unlucky. You're new Astronomy teacher is Professor Nicholas Edgecombe" Hermione gazed up at the at the Professor's table as a short well-dressed man with blue hair stood and took a bow in front of everyone.

"For Charms your Professor is Filius Flitwick" the goblin stood on top of his chair and gave everyone and polite smile. "Please help me give a warm welcome back to Professor Remus Lupin who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year" McGonagall swooned as Remus gave everyone a small wave and took his seat next to Snape at the table. "Some of you might recognize your next professor, a former student here, four time Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as Co-Captain of the Falmouth Falcons. Please welcome your new Flying Instructor Oliver Wood" Dean and Seamus shot out of their seats shouting happily as Oliver stood up from his seat.

"I told you he was back" Dean said to Seamus as they sat back down in their original seats. Hermione shook her head at the two of them and clapped along with everyone else. "Settle down… settle down. For Herbology Madame Sprout has agreed to return and will be arriving later on this evening with your new History of Magic professor Victoria Figs and last but certainly not least you Potions Master Severus Snape" The Slytherin table clapped at the return of their Head of House.

Draco smirked and clapped along with everyone else as his God-father sat in his chair leaning his cane on the end of the table. "For those of you who don't already know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students not in their 3rd year, and before we began the Sorting ceremony I would like to introduce your Head Boy and Girl. Your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy" Draco stood as many at his own table clapped for him most of the room, however chose not to clap for him, mainly the Weasel and his fan group. "An your Head Girl is Hermione Granger" Draco clapped along with everyone else as Hermione stood up from her seat, she received a much warmer welcome than he did, Draco wasn't surprised however she was a War hero and he was not. People often cheer and praise the victors and never villains. "Now ley us began the Sorting" McGonagall said proudly with a smile as the two Heads sat back down in their seats, she was then given a large scroll with all the names of the first year students on it.

"Maggie Abney!" a wide eye blonde hair girl took a reluctant step toward the old witch who held the worn out old hat in her hand and motioned the girl to sit down on the equaling worn out stool. Minerva smiled down at the young gal reassuringly as her place the hat on top of her head watch came to life. "AHH! Yet another Abney has grace this school….are your parents ever going to stop having children? Hmm…interesting very interesting clever and cunning. You would be a good fit in Slytherin…No not Slytherin aye….well were should I put you….hmmm….better be…..RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out loud.

Hermione watched as the young blonde girl sighed with relief as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and was imminently hugged by another bright blonde haired girl and golden blonde haired boy. _Siblings?_Hermione thought with a slight shrug and tired her best to pay attention to the Head Mistress as the Head Mistress continued down her long list of new students.

After all the First Years were sorted into their Houses the Final count was: 22 new students in Hufflepuff, 20 new Gryffindor students, 19 new Slytherin students and only 14 new Ravenclaw students making a grand total of 75 total first years. Not too bad after the war, "Now let the Feast Begin!" McGonagall said loudly and sat down at her seat in the middle of the table. "That was a lovely speech Minerva" Professor Flitwick said to her as he filled his glass with Pumpkin juice, ever the brown nose. "Yes….well…I wouldn't call it lovely…it was short and sweet…and to the point really…I'll do much better next year" Minerva muttered to the goblin and took a large sip of her Pumpkin juice desperately wishing she had something a little stronger in her cup than just the juice that the kitchens were serving.

"It was a good turn out this year though, Head Mistress. I hadn't expected this many students" Professor Lupin said to her as she sat on her left. She gave the former Auror a smile, "I cannot thank you more for coming on such short notice Remus, I know this isn't easy for you to be away from Dora with your new baby home" Lupin nodded sadly, he missed his family very much. "The fireplace in my new office is connected to mine at home. Dora can visit anytime she likes with little Ted but I would like to spend the first few nights with them…if that's alright with you Head Mistress" Minerva nodded to him, "Of course Remus anything you need"

Minerva understood how hard it truly is to leave ones family behind to take this job, she had a family once too. A husband long since pasted on now from the Pox and daughter she never got to meet due to the same illness that took her father, losing a loved one is hard enough but the loss of a child is something much greater and harder to explain. The loss is enough to break even the strongest men, this is why Minerva devoted her time to the students of this school they were like her children while they were within these walls and if she needed to she would lay down her life to protect each and every one of them.

**BBBBBBBB**

The Feast went off without a hitch, the Prefects were showing the First Years to their dorms. Hermione and Draco had stayed behind to help along any stragglers that were left behind before they had begun their parole of the Castle. Hermione covered her mouth as she let out a yawn, "Rough day so far?" Draco asked lightheartedly with a small smirk. Hermione let a small giggle escape her lip and nodded to him, "More like it has been a very long week" She answered him with a yawn.

"Not getting much sleep I take it?" he asked again hold up his wand to brighten the dark hallway, Hermione shook her head slightly. "No not really…I…I have been having strange dreams as of late" in truth she was plagued with rather vivid dreams of the blond next to her 'shagging her brains out' as Ginny like to say. Draco saw the blush darken on her skin and smelled her sweet scent of arousal. **So not terrible dreams then** and hummed feigning wonder, "Are they terrible these dreams of yours?"

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck nervously, you can't just confess to having sex dreams about the hottest guy in school to said hot guy. Even if said hot guy did have his head half way up your skirt before the school year started, "No…not terrible…just…" licked her dry lips at the thought of Draco's head in her lap again. _Down Hermione stop thinking like that!_ The logical side of her brain scolded her _Why the bloody hell not! He is right here and he looks so damn good too…maybe a small touch won't kill us_, "Just what?" he asked his voice huskier than it was before. She tried not to let the sound of his voice have an effect on her, but it was to no avail.

Draco took an instinctive step towards her wafting in her unique smell, **what I would not give to have that smell all over me**, his panted in delight at the thought. **What is happening to me? Why am I so drawn to her…and why the hell isn't this potion working? **Draco felt his pants become just a little bit tighter as he ran his long fingers over the exposed skin of her wrist they were now standing closer together now. He watch as she bit her plump bottom lip, and looked down at her feet. Draco gently lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, "What are your dreams about Hermione?" he asked running his thumb over her bottom lip. "They are-"

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" a deep voice startled Hermione, she blush furiously at their D.A.D.A Professor. "Umm…we were…just…" Hermione stumbled over her words as she took a small step back from Draco, "Goodnight Hermione" Remus said to her, she nodded quickly Draco let his hand slip out of hers as she hurried towards their dorm. He eyed the Professor annoyingly, who raised an eyebrow at him in question. "How long?" Lupin asked him. Draco took a deep breath of fresh air trying to clear his senses, "What are you talking about?"

Remus shook his head at the blonde, "Don't play dumb with me Malfoy. I sensed it on the train ride here. At first I wasn't sure my senses tend to be a little off so close to the full moon an all, but now seeing you like that just now with Ms. Granger. I have no doubt in my mind." Draco frowned in confusion at his Professor, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I know you're a Werewolf"

AN: So….what did you guys think? Please review if you want to!


	10. Chapter 9

The Beast

AN: WOW! Just Wow! You guys are so amazing, I've never had such wonderful feedback before! I think it is safe to say that everyone liked the last chapter! I really tired my best to get this one out to you guys before Christmas and New Year's but that just didn't work out for me, the busy little bee that I am. Never the less I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year and again I'm really super sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 9:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MUDBLOOD!" Lavender screamed at the top of her lung as she walked with Ron stomping her feet as they made their way towards the common room. "Who does she think she is ratting you out to the Head Mistress like that? Honestly! It's not as if you meant to hit her! She shouldn't have said those horrid things about me! Did you even get to have your say? No, of course you didn't! You know something, McGonagall is only favoring her most precious student!" Lavender huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a child. Ron sighed and tried his best to ignore her, she had been going on and on and on since he sat down at the table with her for dinner.

"You don't think the new Head of Gryffindor would kick you out over this? Do you?" Lavender let out a fearful whine, "I don't know" Ron said and she stomped her feet some more, "He or she wouldn't dare kick you out! What would I do if they kick you out?! I'll be all alone" she cried out and hung on to his arm. Ron truly hated when she acted like this, if she wasn't such a good lay Ron would have dumped her spoil rotten ass a long time ago.

Ron jerked his arm from her grasp, "Look Lav' do you think I want to be kicked out?" she shook her head, "You whining and complaining about it, is not helping my situation any!" Ron huffed, tears formed in the corner of Lavender's eyes. "Damn it….don't…don't start that crying thing on me" Ron felt bad that he made her cry. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…I'm just upset…this could very well be my last few hours here" Lavender cried harder once they got to the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked down at his girlfriend's red blotchy face, "If I'm not back in a few hours, will you please write my mum and dad? Let them know I'm heading home and that I've been expelled. I'll need someone to pick me up at the train station, just don't tell them why ok? I'll do my best to explain everything." Ron explained to her.

Lavender ungracefully whipped her runny nose and nodded to him as she entered the common room. Ron cracked his neck, "Alright Ron you can do this. You're just going to head down there, say what it is you came to say and pray to Merlin that the Head let you stay. Otherwise mum will going to kill me." Ron said with a sigh as he looked down at the parchment that McGonagall gave him.

'**Go to the portrait of Merlin and the Lady of the Lake'**he read McGonagall's perfect script.

Ron walked slowly down the hall toward the large portrait of Merlin was just down the hall from his common room. "Ah…Ron…I mean Mr. Weasley…that is going to take some getting used to" Oliver Wood said as he was dusting off the portrait door. Ron nodded, "It is weird just hearing you saying my last name like that" Wood let out a laugh. "Very funny! That's a good one! I'll have to remember that one…Well, I take it you aren't here to tell me jokes all night long"

Ron shook his head, "I'm not…I'm just… I'm looking for the new Head of Gryffindor" Ron said patting the parchment with the palm of his hand. "Well you found him" Wood said and tapped his wand on the portrait, "I take you're the student that cause a scene on the train today?" Ron hung his head and nodded, "Better follow me then you've certainly have some explaining to do" Wood said with a sigh.

Ron followed Oliver inside the portrait, the sitting room was cozy but spacious with dark worn leather chairs turned at an angle towards the fireplace. "Take a seat" Oliver said to him and Ron sat down in one of the arm chairs in the sitting room, as Oliver went over to his large desk and moved some papers around as if he was looking for something. "Look…um Professor Wood…I really didn't mean to hit Hermione honestly I didn't. I just…well I snapped…I hadn't even realized what I'd done until Harry was punching _me_ in the face."

Oliver looked up at the red headed wizard, "You Weasley's have the shortest tempers of any wizard or muggle I've ever met." Wood said with a small laugh "I remember this one time…Fred put this itching powder in my shampoo…all because he was late for practice and I made him run laps…I itched so bad my hair had started to fallout. I had to go to Madam Pomfrey who fitted me with a medicated cap till my hair grew back! That thing made my hair smell for days." Wood laughed nostalgically and then let out a happy sigh at the memory. "Times were…different back then…simpler I think…or maybe we just thought the day would never come where we have to face the fact that other people do terrible things to others." Wood sipped his glasses of Firewhiskey and handed the other glass to Ron.

He looked down at the glass confused, "Is this some kind of celebratory drink then you send me home?" Ron asked him looking down at the amber liquid. "Havens no! Granted I don't agree with how you handled yourself, hitting a woman is always something I've taken very seriously. However, I don't think you should be kicked out for it, but I will have to inform you parents of what has happened today." Ron looked relieved at Oliver's words. "Thank you so much Profes—"

"Don't thank me just yet…you still broke school rules…weather you read them or not. You still need to be punished I can't be looking bad to the Head Mistress on my first night, now can I? I don't want her to regret making me the Head of this House. So I'm going to have you redeem yourself in a way….by serving dentition with Flitch for the first half of the school year. If he reports back to me that you have not done what he has asked of you, then you'll be serving dentition with Master Snape after you come back from the Holidays instead of me." Ron paled at the thought of serving dentition with Snape, it was much worse than serving dentition with Flitch, at least Flitch dozed off every now and again. "I can assure you that I will be on my very best behavior" Ron promised, Wood. "I hope for your sake you live up to your words Mr. Weasley…and….I'm afraid there is more….I am here by removing you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you may par-take practice but you will not be playing during any of the games."

"Wait! What! You…you can't…sir….please I need to be playing this year! Scouts are coming from all over the world looking for the best players, if I'm not out there the scouts will not see my talent. If they don't see me play I might not be asked to join a team! My dreams of becoming a Pro-Quidditch player will be sunk!" Ron exclaimed, Wood sighed "I am very sorry Ron, my hands are tied in this case. I've been more than generous by **NOT **sending you home on the train tonight, per the Head Mistress's request. Perhaps if you can prove yourself not only to me but to the Head Mistress as well, maybe she might be willing to lift this suspension of yours". Wood replied calmly to the hot headed wizard, refilling his own glass of Firewhiskey.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…I'm a fucking Hero for God sake! This year was just supposed to be a smooth broom ride…" Ron ranted into his amber filled glass and took a big long gulp and the amber liquid burned down his throat. "Heroes are supposed to get whatever they want, right?" He asked questioned Wood as he gave the older wizard a heated gazed from across the room. Wood gently patted the young wizard's shoulder and took the glass from his hands, "That's not really how it works Ron. Yes, you are a hero and yes, you helped save our world from a mad man, but…sometimes even heroes don't always get what they want. You should be off to bed; tomorrow is a very big day." Wood said to him "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry Ronald. I do know how you feel" Ron nodded and took his leave from the room leaving Oliver alone.

"How did he take it?" McGonagall asked stepping out form the shadows, of the room. Oliver sighed and sat down in his desk chair and took a sip form his glass. "I think you know; you've been standing there the entire time." Wood said harshly to the old witch. McGonagall sighed, "I know what you must think of me, and I had no choice either in these matters." She said and reach across the desk and poured herself a glass.

"You're the Head of this School you don't have to answer to anyone but yourself" Wood said, McGonagall took a sip and sat back in the chair in front of his desk, "You know that isn't true at all Mr. Wood, I have people to answer too. The student's parent's for example, there is also the Minister, who only just let me re-open this school less than three months ago. What were to happen if they learned that I let a war hero run around school doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted?" McGonagall asked him raising a gray eyebrow at him.

Wood set his glass down on the desk and rubbed the stubble growth on his jaw. "You're right, I'm sorry I never thought about what kind of pressure you might be under…however…I think I would be beneficial if you let Mr. Weasley play Quidditch…A man cut off from his dream is a very dangerous man. Trust me…I know from experience" Wood warned her taking a huge gulp form his glass.

"Are you saying that Mr. Weasley could threaten more students?" McGonagall asked him, Wood shrugged his shoulders, "Well he has already harmed another student, personal feeling set aside. If you give him his place back on the Quidditch team I have a feeling that what happened on the train could be just and isolated incident and nothing more" Wood stated setting his cup to the side, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to cloud his head. "If we should choose to let his punishment stand, what do you think could happen then?" she asked him honestly.

Wood sighed an eyed the older witch carefully "I think it's only a matter of time before he could snap again"

**BBBBBBBB**

Draco paled at his Professor's words, **how could he possibly know that?! **"I…I have no clue what you're talking about…" Draco lied and pushed past him making his way down the corridor. Lupin smirked following the young wizard shaking his head, "You can lie to yourself all you like Mr. Malfoy but you can't lie to another werewolf. I could smell your pheromones coming from down the hall. Only young weres' give off uncontrollable amounts of pheromones. Which is probably why Ms. Granger is so drawn to you." Draco bit the inside of his cheek controlling his anger, **What the bloody hell is this man talking about?**

"Why are you even telling me all this?! Why do you even care?!" Draco snapped at the older wizard. "I believe I can help you…I know exactly what you're going through Mr. Malfoy. I've been there myself, and believe it or not I used to have witches throwing themselves at me, I know how to control the pheromones." Draco shuttered at the thought of other witches throwing themselves at him, being an attractive rich wizard was hard enough trying to keep the witches off of him, adding these werewolf whatever's to the mix would make things much worse. Remus smirked at the young wizard's visible disgust at his word. "And I care because Ms. Granger is a dear friend of mine and I don't want to see her get hurt, she is after all like a daughter to me." He added

"**I would never do that! I would never hurt her!**" Draco yelled at him, causing the paintings to wake up.

"Do you two mind some of us I trying to sleep here!" One of the paintings scolded them, the other paintings nodded in agreement.

"Easy Mr. Malfoy…I'm not saying you would hurt her. You and your God-father are so quick to anger. One my think you two were a part of the Weasley family" Draco rolled his eyes at the older wizard comment, "I've been taking the Potion what more is there for _you_ to help me with?" Draco asked him harshly. Lupin sighed, "I have been a Werewolf a lot longer than you have Mr. Malfoy. Have you gone through the transformation yet?" Draco said nothing but he felt his stomach drop into his shoes.

"I take the silence as a no. Do you truly wish to know what happens during a full moon?" Remus asked his student. Draco shook his head, "Of course you don't, why would you…it is only the most pain you will ever feel in your whole life. You should learn to accept the hand that wants to helps you Mr. Malfoy, because if you don't their might not get a second chance." Remus said and held his hand out for Draco to shake it.

"I think you've held the boy up long enough don't you Professor Lupin?" Snape's voice came out of the darken corridor. "Run along Draco, you have class in the morning" Draco nodded to his god-father and hurried down the hall. "You should have given him the potion sooner Severus. A young wolf, running around this school is like releasing a dragon in a castle of glass. No good can come of this" Remus spoke quietly to Snape. "I have the situation under control Lupin, but thank you for your concern regarding my god-son" Snape said kindly to the wolf and begun his walk back to his room.

"I'm more than just concerned Severus, there are other students here at this school. Do you have a plan for when he turns? Or God forbid if he could get loose, what were to happen if he were to bite someone? These are ligament concerns Severus, does…does Minerva know about him?" Remus asked grabbing Snape by his arm. Snape narrowed his eyes at the wolf, Remus pulled his hands away. Snape straighten out his black coat, "I will say this only once so I will speak slow and use small words so that you will understand me. The Head Mistress knows all and sees all things that goes on in her school, so if you have to ask if then it is a question better left unanswered. Have and will always keep my god-son safe, from other students as well as himself, we have everything set in place to make sure that everyone stays that way" Snape stated matter-of-factly to the other man as he turned to walk back down the hall.

"And Remus…if you some much as breath a word of what you have learned to anyone…It would be a tragedy if something were to happen to your wife and new baby boy…what's his name again…Teddy…right?" Snape let his collage see his evil smirk and continued his walk down the darken hallway.

Remus paled and hurried back to his room, threw down the flew powder at the fireplace and landed home in a minute flat.

"Remus…what are you-" Tonks had begun, but was stop by Remus slamming his lips to hers. She moaned in response, but pulled away slightly. "Not that I don't mind the lip action love. What are you doing home? I just put Ted down for bed" Remus said nothing and hurried up the stairs of their small town home to the nursery. Where he saw his newborn son laying sprawled out on his back snoring softly, Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that they were both safe and unharmed. "Remus what's going on?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…just missed you both more than I thought possible" Tonks smirked and pulled him towards their bedroom by his tie, "Six weeks is such a long time to wait…Professor Lupin" she purred with delight and pushed him back on their bed.

AN: I just want you all to know that I am very very sorry for the long wait I have no excuses for how I simply dropped off the face of this Earth. I have returned and I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
